The Unexpected
by jadedwolf
Summary: Maggie works behind the scenes at WWE. She winds up involved with a WWE superstar and they both get an unexpected surprise. Please R and R. Thanks Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with WWETitan. I'm just a big fan of wrestling and enjoy writing
1. Chapter 1

Maggie couldn't help it. She sighed in frustration. This had been the night from hell. Normally she loved her job. She met interesting people, made excellent money, and got to travel. What more could a person ask for?

Traveling with one of the country's largest wrestling federations meant dealing with the largest egos. Women, diva's as they are called, have to be perfect. Maggie could do wonders with her makeup brushes and paints but she couldn't change attitudes, as much as she wanted too.

One woman screamed at her because she used a hard bristle brush on her hair. Not that it mattered; her hair was like fried rice anyway. Maggie just wanted to grab a pair of scissors and chop it all off.

Another woman turned over her makeup table because she didn't like the color of eye shadow Maggie used. She said it made her looked jaundiced. Maggie almost told her to eat once and a while and maybe her color would get better. But she didn't. She bit her tongue, smiled, and started over.

She closed her eyes, steeled her resolve. She still had to clean up, pack her rental car, return it and catch a flight to the next show. She would sleep on the plane, hopefully.

"Hey Maggie," a tall, very well built man stated as he propped a hip on the corner of the table and posed as if there was a camera present. "Have you seen Amy lately?"

Maggie's frustration rose to the boiling point. Her cousin, Amy, was a well known diva. And just because they both worked for the same company, everyone expected Maggie to be her personal secretary. Maggie didn't even like her that much, Amy was the kind of family you didn't claim unless you had too.

"I think she has left the building Scott," she remarked, her sarcastic tone lost on him.

"Oh," he paused for a second. "Well what are you doing this evening? Want to go grab a bite?"

"No thank you," she declined politely. She hated it when the men automatically assumed she was like her cousin. She had the hots for one man and one man only. And he had a thing for Amy. As a matter of fact, he had a thing for a lot of women. But Amy was the one he just hadn't conquered. Not from lack of trying. She was just too busy with everyone else.

Maggie knew she could never compare to any of the divas. She wasn't gorgeous or sexy, her boobs were her own, and she never wore revealing clothes. The men didn't drool over her. They always considered her more like a sister. Or worse, they always came to her with their damn relationship problems.

"Maybe some other time then," Scott remarked before walking away. He didn't even wait for an answer. Maggie flipped him off, muttered "when hell freezes over", and returned to her cleaning. She had little time to worry about relationships or where or who Amy was doing at the moment. The thing about traveling with the federation was she had to do everything on her own. Management considered her a contractor. As long as she showed up on time, did her job, and didn't try to charge too much, they were happy.

"Maggie, my favorite makeup artist," the deep voice rumbled through the small room. Maggie felt it down to her toes. She hated the little skip in her heart when ever he came close. She took a deep breath, willing her brain not to turn to mush.

"Hi Adam," she managed to squeak out. She cleared her throat, hating the way that always happened.

"Can you spare a minute?" Adam Copeland propped himself on the same corner of the table that Scott had vacated. "I need to ask you a favor."

She really couldn't. She had too much to do but it was **_Adam. _**"Sure." She sat down in one of the folding chairs scattered around the room. Her pulse quickened as he smiled at her.

"You look very pretty tonight."

Maggie looked at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. No one ever complemented her. She stood on the outskirts of everyone's world, ready to make them more beautiful than they already were. She could see the words were insincere. He cringed when she glared at him. "What do you want Adam?" She asked, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her stomach.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he grinned again. She ignored the jumping beans in her stomach. He was turning on the charm, this couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie sat in stunned silence, her heart filling with hurt. The man she had a major case of lust for had just asked for her help in catching another woman. She swallowed her tears and put on her bravest face.

"What do you need me for?" She asked quietly, still not quite believing what had just happened. "Amy flirts with you all the time. She can't keep her hands off you. And you are never at a loss for companionship."

Adam leaned back, folded his massive arms across a broad chest and smile. That crooked smile made Maggie's knees weak. Good thing she was sitting down.

"That's true," he acknowledged, pride in his voice. "But as far as Amy is concerned, all she does is flirt," his low voice sent shivers down her spine. "I have been told by a very good source that she is very competitive when it comes to matter of the heart."

"You mean someone told you she always wants what I have," Maggie remarked scornfully. She couldn't sit any longer. She rose from the chair and started to pack her things. She had wasted enough time on him.

Adam made her nervous. Her heart always felt like it was going to burst out of her chest when he was around and all the bastard could see was her cousin. She had played second fiddle to Amy once; she wasn't going to do it again.

"Competition is good, especially if it's for the right reason," Adam replied.

"And exactly what is the right reason, your libido?" She asked her voice tight with frustration and more than a little anger. She startled him with the question. He stared at her for a second. "Well?" She asked again.

"Where did that come from?" He finally asked.

"Answer my question."

"I find Amy very attractive and I wouldn't mind sampling what she has to offer."

Maggie stopped packing to stare at him. It finally hit him what he had said. He ducked his head and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You just couldn't do it could you?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"You couldn't just keep your distance and let me have my little fantasy. You had to go and ruin it by being a damn man. You're nothing but a boy grown tall, just wanting to get into someone's pants."

He didn't know what to say, he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"No," Maggie stated curtly. "I will not help you."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I won't help you," Maggie turned to look him in the eye. He stared at her, speechless.

"What? Never been turned down before?" She challenged. "I won't be part of your childish game. If you want Amy, got get her. Leave me out of this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of packing to do."

She turned her back on him, throwing her brushes into the bag with more force than necessary. She wouldn't let him see how mad she was or how bad he had hurt her. He wouldn't care anyway. He stood there for what seemed like a long time before whirling on his heel and leaving the room.

Maggie released the breath she had been holding. The tears started to roll down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. Never again would she cry over a man, even if he did make her heart pound and her knees go weak.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who in the hell does she think she is?" Adam muttered as he stalked away from the room. "She's just a makeup artist, she doesn't matter," he continued to talk to himself. No woman had ever looked at him like she did. It wasn't like he was asking her to sleep with him, which in her case, would never happen. Okay, well, yeah it would but she had wounded his pride. She would apologize at the next show, he was sure of it. She would realize her mistake, probably lose sleep over it, and come begging on hands and knees to help him.

Feeling better, he turned on the charm as the new photographer rounded the corner. She was another one that would he wouldn't mind "sampling". She ignored him too. Damn, if this kept up he might just get a complex.

The apology never came. Maggie was cordial but cool when she had to speak to him. Other than that, she ignored him. And it intrigued the hell out of him. He found himself watching her. He knew her every move from the time she walked into the building until she left. She started to avoid him, cutting conversations short when he walked in the room. It irritated him and made him admire her at the same time.

"I'm being stalked," Maggie whispered to the man sitting in the chair. Mark Callaway nodded, his eyes never leaving Adam when he entered the room. "Want me to ask him what his problem is?" He asked as Maggie brushed out his long hair.

"No, let's not stir up trouble where there isn't any," she replied, her fingers flying as she braided his hair. On her first day, everyone told her to stay away from Mark. "He's not a big talker" someone had told her. "Just do what you have too and send him on his way" someone else had said.

She struck up a conversation instead. She found him to be smart and funny and charming. He treated her like a sister and she was okay with it. They could never be a couple. Her heart didn't turn flips when he was in the room.

Adam slid up on a table across the room and stared at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, almost like he was trying to figure out what was going on in her brain. She didn't waste time when he was in the chair.

Adam watched as the light played tricks with the long braid hanging down Maggie's back. It swayed with her every move, just barely brushing the top of her jeans. She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she worked and he wanted more than anything in the world to soothe it with his thumb, or tongue.

"Down boy," he muttered. "This one is a little skittish."

"Okay Mark, you're ready," Maggie patted his forearm.

"What would I do without you?"

"Look like hell?" She teased.

"You know I would. I'll see you later okay?" He kissed her on the cheek and she shot him a bright smile.

Adam felt the table beneath him move when she smiled at Mark. What he wouldn't give for just one of those. He couldn't help but be a little jealous when Mark kissed her cheek.

"Adam," Mark nodded in acknowledgement as he passed by.

"Mark," Adam returned the gesture.

The air seemed to get sucked out of the room when Mark left. Adam continued to sit on the table, swinging his long legs and staring at Maggie.

"Can I help you?" She asked coolly.

"I don't understand something," was his reply. "You laugh and cut up with Mark, who is the hardest person in the world to get to know, but you avoid me like the plague."

She answered truthfully. "I like Mark, I don't like you."

"You use to like me."

"Maybe, before you opened your mouth and ruined it for me."

He simply nodded and held out a bottle of baby sheen. "I need your help."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure one of your women would be more than happy to help you."

"But it's your job."

Drat, he had her there. She reached for the bottle, frowning when he held on tight. After a moment of mini tug, she shot him a look of disdain and snatched it out of his hand. "I can't reach you if you don't get off the table."

He stood up, crowding her with his body. She stood her ground. "Turn around."

"Say please."

"Either you turn your ass around or you go out there without it."

He smiled at her and she ignored the way it caused her stomach to flip flop. "You are a bossy one aren't you? I never knew you had it in you."

"You've never known me at all," she replied, smacking his back with a little more force than was necessary. His skin was hot under her fingers, his muscles tight with tension. She closed her eyes, telling herself it was part of the job. A part she could enjoy a little too much if she let herself.

Adam arched his back and a sound almost like a purr came from his lips. "You do that really well."

"Flattery will get you no where," she remarked before whacking him on the shoulder blade. "I'm done, you can leave now."

He didn't, of course. He turned to look down at her. "I was honest with you about what I wanted," he stated suddenly. "I could have wined and dined you to get what I wanted; Amy would have never known the difference."

She cocked her head to the side and decided to bring him down a notch or two. "Oh really," she deliberately made her voice low and husky, "and what makes you think I would have let you wine and dine me? You aren't all that you know."

He didn't say a word. His eyes bored into hers and she didn't like what she saw. She saw interest and a little bit of admiration. The words were supposed to shoot him down, not turn him on.

"Huh," he grunted. "You are the first woman to tell me no in a long time. I think I like it."

"What?" Maggie couldn't believe her ears. _He's insane_ she thought.

"It's the chase. I haven't had to chase anyone in forever. I had forgotten how exciting it is."

Now it was her turn to be speechless. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind. She laughed a little too loud and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie twisted her ankle for the tenth time as she carried her bags to her car. No longer able to wear jeans and tee shirts, she had to dress professionally, so said the memo from the front office. She cursed the heels she was being forced wear along with the short skirt that showed way too much leg.

"Need some help?" Adam questioned from behind her. He took a minute to admire the long strong muscle of her calf. This new dress code brought out the best in her. Who would've thought Miss Maggie had a figure behind those baggie shirts and loose jeans.

"No thank you," she replied, stumbling again in her effort to carry the heavy bags. "Damn shoes," she mumbled before kicking them in the direction of her car.

"Here let me," Adam reached for one of her bags. She held on for a second, refusing to give an inch to him. "Come on Maggie," he cajoled. "Let me help you."

She released the strap with a sigh and started toward her car. Adam hung back for just a second to let her get ahead of him. He enjoyed the view as she strode across the parking lot.

"Stop it," she called over her shoulder.

"What?" He tried to sound innocent. The snug skirt revealed almost as much as it hid. Surely she realized that.

"Stop ogling me." She rolled her eyes when he laughed. "Thank you," she replied coolly as he placed the bag in her trunk. Grabbing her shoes from the pavement she turned to leave. "Goodnight."

"Maggie, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Can I stop you?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

She froze with her key in the door lock, her eyes whipping towards him. "What?"

"I get the feeling that I scare you."

"That is just wishful thinking on your part Adam. You just need a reason to justify why I don't like you."

She missed the fleeting grin on his face. "Okay, then let me buy you dinner and we can discuss _why_ you don't like me."

"Do I have stupid written across my forehead?" She asked as she jerked the car door open. "That would be in the same category as wining and dining and we are not going there."

"It's just dinner Maggie." He used the voice he knew women loved.

"No Adam."

"Are you going to make me beg?" He questioned with a smile.

"Ha, like you would. Go find someone else to conquer Adam. You're really starting to get on my nerves."

"You like me Maggie," he stated as he wagged a finger in her direction. "You do or you wouldn't fight me so hard."

Maggie rested her head against the top of her car. She was too tired for this. "Adam," she raised her head to look at him. "I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm really not interested. I use to be, I'll admit that, but I'm not falling for your shit."

He stared at her. And then a huge grin spread across his face. Damn the man just wouldn't give up. He blew her a kiss and walked away. Two months ago she would have been a puddle on the pavement after receiving that smile. Now it just worried her.

Maggie said good night to the few people still hanging around the back of the building. She was always one of the last to leave. Thunder rolled off in the distance causing her to walk a little faster. She finally had the hang of carrying all her bags while walking in the 3 inch heels.

The skirts didn't bother her that much anymore either. It was part of the job and she enjoyed it too much to quit over a stupid dress code.

Adam on the other hand was beginning to grind on her nerves. He seemed to be just around the corner at every show. Every time she looked up, there he was, smiling at her with a gleam in his eyes.

He had her so flustered she knocked over her makeup table twice. The second time garnered a laugh from him before he walked out. That had been two hours ago. _Maybe he found someone else to occupy his time,_ she thought.

Then his powerful frame came into view. He leaned nonchalantly against her car, watching her. He grinned when she drew closer. She walked around him to toss her bags in the trunk. "Can I help you?" She asked as she unlocked her door.

"Yes you can. I need a ride."

"No."

"My car won't start."

"Bullshit," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I said bullshit, you don't need a ride, you just want an excuse to needle me some more."

"You know, I've been thinking," he tapped his chin with his finger.

"Oh god," Maggie moaned.

"I've been trying to figure you out."

"Good luck, no one has managed to do that yet."

"You think I can't."

"Frankly Adam, it would take more than finding out my name and what position I like in bed. I don't think you ever get farther than that with the women in your life."

He stalked closer to her, almost pinning her against the car. She wasn't scared of him, until he leaned down, his mouth a half an inch away from hers.

"What position do you like in bed Maggie? I'd be more than happy to show you some new ones if you like." His voice took on a new tone, a seductive one.

"What color are my eyes Adam?" She asked in return, her voice matching his.

"What?"

"What color are my eyes?" She asked again, closing her eyelids. "Tell me."

"Uh, brown," it came out almost like a question.

"Uh uh," she shook her head. "You say you want to figure me out. Well if the eyes are the windows to the soul..." she trailed off.

"Damn Maggie," he whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Not one damn thing," she whispered back, opening to her eyes to reveal her green and gold eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me I have a flight to catch." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Have a good night." And then she smiled.

It was the first real one she had ever sent his way and he thought his knees would buckle. Oh god, was he ever in trouble. Maggie just might be his downfall.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam knocked on the window of the car, ignoring the look Maggie shot him. "My car really won't start Maggie. I need a ride."

_Tell him no_ the little voice in her head said loudly. She opened her mouth to do just that when the sky opened up. He gave her the pitiful puppy dog eyes as his clothes and hair became soaked.

"Damnit, get in," she finally yelled through the window. He ran around and jumped in, his large body filling the front seat. Her car was really too small for him. He pushed the seat as far back as it would go and it still looked like he was trying to eat his knees. And his arm kept brushing hers, sending little electric shocks up her spine. She wouldn't put it past him to be doing it on purpose.

"Thanks Maggie," he stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're welcome but one false move and you are out on the side of the road."

He laughed and told her he believed her. Then he started to stare.

"Stop it," she demanded, cutting her eyes at him.

"Stop what?"

"That innocent act doesn't cut it Adam. Stop staring at me."

"I like looking at you, is that a crime?"

"The way you do it? Yes," she replied.

"I find you very interesting."

"You find me to be a challenge."

He couldn't argue with that. She had up walls that even Spiderman couldn't climb. He decided to change the subject, hoping that for just a second she let him see the real her.

"There's a diner, you want to grab a bite?"

"Sure, I'm starving. Maybe the rain will let up while we're in there."

Maggie almost jumped out of her skin when he took her elbow to help her across the parking lot. He shot her a look but didn't say anything. The diner was empty except for a little old man behind the counter.

"Come on in, I'm still open," he said when they hesitated. "Rough weather out there huh?'

Rough didn't cover it. The wind whipped around corners, whining at them and lashing rain against the windows. Curtains of waters fell from the sky, making it hard to see the car in the parking lot.

"So, what are you having?" Adam asked after they slid into a booth.

"A big juicy hamburger," Maggie replied. Adam cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "Hey, I'm a southern girl. Southern girls eat. No rabbit food for me."

Adam grinned, said he would have the same, and then kept on grinning.

"Stop that," Maggie demanded.

"Now what am I doing?" He asked.

"You know exactly what you're doing, smiling at me like that."

"You don't like my smile?" He questioned, holding his hand over his heart like he was wounded.

"You know damned well it's your best feature. You've probably used it on every woman between here and Alaska."

"You wound me," he stated dramatically. "Do you really think I would do that sort of thing?"

"Yes."

"You think you know me," he said quietly.

"Let's see," Maggie leaned forward and began to count off things on her fingers. "You're a Scorpio, you're ruled by sex, you draw women like flies, you have a problem with commitment, and you flirt way too much."

"Damn." He stopped smiling and frowned. "Damn," was all he would say. The food came and he watched as Maggie ate with gusto. She didn't play coy and act like she wasn't hungry. She devoured her meal, leaning back and sighing with pleasure.

"I believe that was the best burger I have ever had."

Adam didn't dare say it but he would have given everything he had for her to sink her teeth into him that way.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "My plane leaves in an hour."

"Yeah, I'm ready," he reached for the bill the same time she did. "I'm paying," he stated, his tone leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine."

"Hey, aren't you Edge?" the old man asked when Adam paid the bill.

"That's me."

"Will you sign a menu for my grandson? He thinks you're the greatest thing since Pokey man."

Maggie had to smile at the way he pronounced it. Adam said sure, asked the child's name, and signed the menu with a flourish. "There you go."

"Since you did that, I'm gonna let you use my cabin until the roads open back up."

Maggie stared at Adam as he stared at her. "Excuse me?" She asked, not quite sure what she had just heard.

"The roads are closed cause of this storm, caused a mudslide just down the street, they just said so on the radio. You might make it a mile up the road but you'll just have to turn around and come back," he added when Maggie opened her mouth.

"But it hasn't been raining that long," she protested.

"Doesn't take much around here," the man stated with a shrug. "The cabin is up the road about half a mile. You should be able to make it. Make yourself at home. You might be able to get out of here in a day or two."

Maggie closed her eyes and asked what in the world she had done to deserve this. What other choice did they have, sleep in the car?

"Thank you, we'll take it."

The rain slapped them in the face, the wind tugged at their clothes. Maggie paused long enough to slip off her shoes before making a run for the car. She was soaked to the bone by the time she got there.

Maggie shifted her weight from side to side as Adam tried to open the door. The bags in her hands were becoming extremely heavy, not to mention her clothes clinging to places she deemed private. She tried to peek around him to see what was taking so long. He shook his head and said something that the wind stole away.

"What?" She yelled, leaning in closer.

"The key won't work," he replied, his breath brushing her ear.

"You're joking!" She exclaimed. The look he gave her said _give me a break_. He tried again, using his big shoulder to push against the door. It finally gave way and he stepped to the side.

"Ladies first," he yelled above the storm, pushing her a little when she hesitated. She stumbled into the room, her clothes dripping water on the floor. The cabin was tiny, the only room with a door was the bathroom. Her eyes zeroed in on the bed, the one bed, and she cursed under her breath. She looked at Adam who had the good sense to look apologetic.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," she muttered sarcastically before dropping the bags and sinking down onto the only chair in the room.

"You should get out of those wet clothes," Adam stated after he managed to shut the door against the wind.

"That is a line if I ever heard one," Maggie snorted.

Adam turned toward her and smiled. "I can do a lot of things Maggie, but I can't control the weather. I didn't plan this. We'll just have to make the best of it. And you're not very nice when you're well, I don't think I could handle you sick."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her bag. "Fine, a hot shower will feel like heaven anyway."

"Besides, the way that shirt is clinging to you is killing me," Adam yelled when she reached the bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror, thinking _same here big boy_.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie took time after her shower to dry her hair, which took more than a few minutes. She decided to leave it down as the heavy braid usually caused a headache after wearing it all day. She would put it up before going to sleep or she would never get a brush through it the next morning

She wasn't prepared for the site that greeted her when she walked out of the tiny bathroom. Adam lay sprawled on his stomach, his head resting on his folded arms. He was clad in a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagination. She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to do anything but stare at him.

It should be a sin for a man to be built like that she thought. Broad shoulders, smooth tan back, trim waist and long muscular legs. His biceps bulged even in repose and she had to fight the urge to run her finger up his spine. The small chair in the corner didn't look comfortable but she was not going to lay down in the same bed with him_. Uh uh no way_ she told herself.

Then the lights went out and she tripped over his boots and the end of the bed. She landed heavily on his back in a perfect elbow drop. Mark would have been proud.

"OOMMPPFF," he groaned, as he rolled over. "What the hell?" He yelled, his arm catching her mid chest and tossing her to the floor. The lights flickered back on as she struggled to her feet, tossing her hair back and glaring at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She questioned. He had a look on his face that she had never seen before, well at least not while someone was looking at her. He stared at her like she was a glass of water and he was dying of thirst. "What?"

"Your hair," he motioned with his hand.

"What about it?"

"It's beautiful." He practically whispered the words.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair, you should wear it down more often. I'm paying you a compliment in case you haven't noticed," he added when she didn't say anything.

"It's just hair," she shrugged.

"No, it reminds me of warm honey and molasses and it looks so silky I just want to run my fingers through it."

"Stop it." She couldn't handle compliments, especially from him when he sounded so sincere.

"Say thank you Maggie and I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"Now that didn't hurt did it?" He asked with a smile. Not waiting for an answer he rolled back onto his stomach, cuddling the pillow with his big arms. He did it to hide his rapidly growing erection. Damn, who knew she had such great legs. The thin tee shirt and shorts did nothing to hide her body. "You can stand there all night eyeballing me if you want but I'm going to get some sleep."

The electricity chose that moment to die again. Maggie jumped when thunder boomed right outside the door. "I hope you aren't afraid of storms," Adam's voice floated across the room.

"Nope." _But I'm afraid of you_ she thought as she felt her way to the bed. Easing herself down she just knew she wouldn't get a lick of sleep between the storm and being so close to him.

Her pillow was moving. She frowned and opened her eyes to find herself nose to neck with Adam. Color flooded her body. Sometime during the night she had searched out his body heat. Oh god, how to get out of this without waking him. She moved slightly, trying to ease away.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled, tightening his grip on her. "You've been this way for a while." He didn't tell her this was better than the way he awoke earlier. She had finally turned to lie on his chest instead of having her bottom nestled against his groin. It took everything he had not to rub against her or nuzzle the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her lips moving against his skin.

"Why? I like it. You feel good." He ran his finger up her spine in the same way she had wanted to do to him the night before. She shivered and arched closer to him. He closed his eyes as her breasts pressed against him.

"Is it still raining?" She asked to take her mind of his hand caressing her back.

"Yeap," he replied into her hair. "God you smell good."

"Adam, don't."

"Don't what? I'm just holding you."

"I don't take sex lightly."

"Neither do I."

She pulled away so she could see his face. "Yes you do, I see all the women you parade around. Has a woman ever brought you to your knees?"

"I'd get on my knees for you." His grin could only be described as evil.

"I don't mean in a sexual way. Have you ever loved a woman so much that when she left you felt empty?"

"My bed felt empty."

"You don't get it," she sighed.

The evil grin returned. "I get it all the time."

"Well you won't be getting any from me."

"I'm satisfied with just holding you, for now." His hand crept a little lower to cup her butt. "But, are you satisfied?"

"AARRGGHH!" She exclaimed as she pushed him away. "Adam, you stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine!"

"Okay, but let's get one thing straight, you were the one who came to me."

Maggie rolled over and dug her fingers into the pillow to keep from slapping him.


	7. Chapter 7

It took 3 days for the roads to clear up. Maggie thought she would lose her mind. The days weren't that bad, they played cards and watched television and basically just hung out. It was the nights that drove her crazy.

Every morning she would wake up nose to neck with him and every morning he gave her the same shit eating grin. And his hands had a mind of their own, roaming up and down her back in lazy exploration before she realized what was happening.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes I did," she answered, her voice husky with sleep. She arched her back and stretched, looking up into his face. "Did you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Because she had snuggled her leg between his, threw her arm across his chest and nuzzled the side of his neck that's why. But he didn't dare tell her that. And he didn't tell her he would have stayed another 3 days if given the chance.

"Can I ask you a question?" He decided to change the subject.

"Sure," she replied, extracting herself from his arms to move to her side of the bed.

"What's up with us?"

She frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are we friends?"

That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. "I guess," she said slowly. "We've spent 3 days together without killing each other. And we had a pretty good time so I would say we are."

"I'm sorry for asking you to help me with Amy." He suddenly realized that he was sorry for what he had said and done. Maggie wasn't like any one else he had ever known and he wanted her in his life, even if it was just as a friend.

Maggie blinked rapidly, the statement catching her off guard. "I still don't agree with the way you treat women Adam, I won't help you with Amy, and I certainly won't let you hurt me in any way. Do you think we can still be friends once we get back to work?"

"You are the most honest person I have ever met. You don't mince words do you?"

"What's the point?" She shrugged. "Honesty is the best policy."

He grinned at her and moved closer. "Well, in that case, I'll be honest with you. I want you Maggie."

"Oh Adam," she rolled her eyes. "Old habits die hard I see," she stated before getting out of bed. "Besides, you couldn't handle me," she teased, grabbing her bag and stepping into the bathroom.

"Maybe," Adam said to himself, "but I'd sure give it my best shot."


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily the next show was only 200 miles away. They pulled into the underground garage just in time. Maggie grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Hey Maggie," Adam yelled at her as she crossed the parking lot.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"I had a good time," he stated.

"Me too," she replied, sending a bright smile his way. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded; confused by the way his heart lurched when she smiled at him. _What the hell is happening to me _he thought as he watched her. She shouldn't captivate him. Yeah she was smart and funny and her sharp words kept him on his toes but he shouldn't feel lonely now that she was inside the building.

"Hey man, where you been?" Randy Orton asked when Adam walked into the locker room.

"Had a little car trouble, couldn't get it past the mudslide," Adam replied. He didn't really care for Randy. They were professionals inside the ring but they would never be friends outside of it.

"So that's what you're calling it now huh?" Randy smirked.

"What?"

"Come on man, everyone knows you spent those 3 days holed up with some honey. What's her name?" Randy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam murmured.

"Oh, I'll find out," Randy added. "You can count on it."

Maggie grabbed a plate of food and headed towards a table. She smiled at Mark when he came into view. She knew something was wrong when he glared at her. He never glared at her, he knew it hurt her feelings if he did.

"What?" She asked.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He snarled.

"What is wrong with you?" The words were barely out of her mouth before he grabbed her elbow and forced her into another room. He slammed the door behind him and stalked toward her.

"Tell me where you were Maggie. Tell me the truth."

"I was stuck in a tiny one room cabin because of that monster of a rainstorm, why do you want to know?"

He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Seems there's a little rumor going around about you and a certain stud," he growled the word. "Someone heard him telling you he had a good time and you supposedly started glowing and said me too."

"That did happen, but I certainly didn't start glowing. And we didn't do anything. I've never even kissed the man."

Mark rolled his shoulders. "Well I'm here to warn you that rumors are flying all over this place. I've already threatened to put my fist down some throats but I figured I'd get the whole story from you first."

"I don't get it. Why would someone start such a …" she trailed off as the thought hit her. No, he wouldn't, not after all that talk about friends. Would he?


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh hell no," she stated quietly, too mad to even raise her voice. Mark stared at her in astonishment when she pushed past him and jerked the door open. She had tunnel vision. _Just wait until I get my hands on you Adam Copeland_ she thought as she jogged down the hallway to his locker room.

She slammed the door open with her palm of her hand and stalked right up to him.

"Maggie," he stated, a genuine smile on his face.

"Just couldn't help yourself could you?" She asked.

He frowned at her, puzzlement cutting across his face. "What?"

"Don't play dumb Adam. You just couldn't wait to brag about your latest exploit could you, fictional exploit at that."

The next emotion that crossed his face was anger but she didn't care.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," he stated quietly. "I've just been discussing the match with John," he motioned to John Cena who was staring at her like she had two heads.

"Mark just informed me that there is a rumor going around about us. Seems I'm GLOWING," she used her fingers to mark the air angrily. "Where would someone get the idea that we had been in bed together if it didn't come from you?"

"Maggie, I swear I haven't said anything about you. I came in here and started getting my shit together. The only person I've spoken with is John."

She whirled around to face John. He held his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Whoa Mags, honest to god he's telling the truth. He never said a word about you."

She turned back to Adam, fully prepared to apologize until he gave her that shit eating grin. "Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Bite me," she retorted before whirling on her heel and leaving the room.

"Gladly," Adam muttered, shooting a grin at John.

"Man, I've never seen her like that," John looked at the door. "She's actually quite attractive when she's pissed."

"You should see her with her hair down," Adam added. John raised his eyebrows. "But nothing happened," Adam was quick to note. "We're just friends."

"And you're happy about it."

"Gotta start somewhere," Adam shrugged.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Adam hadn't noticed Mark leaning against the wall. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right," Mark stated, closing the door firmly and standing in front of it. "We need to talk."

John didn't know what to do, stay and watch or get the hell out of dodge.

"Look Mark, I know you care a lot about Maggie," Adam began, only to shut up when Mark held up his hand.

"Did you start the rumor?" He asked.

"No."

"That's all I wanted. But if you are sincere about being friends, I expect you to defend her. She's a good girl."

Adam flashed back to the way she felt in his arms. "I wouldn't exactly call her a girl," he stated cautiously.

"You wouldn't huh?" Mark cocked his head to the side and stared at him.

"Nope," Adam replied, staring back.

"Huh," Mark acknowledged and then left the room. Adam released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Damn, he's scary," he stated to John.

"The rumors are flying man. You know how this place is. I'm surprised you haven't heard them yet."

"What's the big deal? I've spent the night with plenty of women. It'll die down soon." _Or at least I hope it does_ he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Copeland!" Randy yelled from across the room. "I need company tonight, is Maggie free?" He asked, a sneer spreading across his face.

Adam didn't even think about what he was doing. He leapt across the room and punched Randy as hard as he could. Randy grabbed his nose, blood spurting from between his fingers.

"You stay away from Maggie you hear me!" Adam growled.

"Hey, you don't want to share that's fine. I'll just wait until you're done with her."

He obviously didn't know when to shut up. John stepped in front of Adam, straining to hold him back.

"You stay away from her Randy. I'm not joking," Adam called as John led him away. The thought of that bastard touching her made him sick to his stomach. Rage like he had never felt before well up inside him.

"What are you going to do Copeland? HIT ME?" Randy yelled.

"Don't man," John stated as he continued to push Adam toward the other side of the room.

"Let me go," Adam jerked away from him.

"Calm down man, you know they don't like fighting in the locker room," John tried to reason with him.

"He asked for it."

"He made a remark about Maggie. Hell, we've all done that, wondering if she's the original ice princess."

Adam looked at him in disgust. "You don't know anything about her."

"Maybe not," John agreed. "But are you really willing to lose your job over her?"

Adam looked at him strangely, running his fingers through his hair. Randy saluted him as he walked out the door, still wiping blood from his face.

Maggie yelped when a strong hand squeezed her backside. Whirling around to find Randy leering at her, she resisted the urge to slap the taste out of his mouth.

"Don't do that again," she warned, waving a brush in his face. He dodged it when it came too close to his already bruised nose.

"Come on Maggie. You don't want to share with me?" He asked.

"I'll share alright. I'll share my fist with your face if you do that again."

"Is there a problem?" Mark asked from the doorway.

"No sir," Randy sat a little straighter in the chair and gave a mocking salute. "I'm just having a little conversation with the best makeup artist in the world."

Maggie rolled her eyes and waved Mark on. Randy flipped him off and turned back to her.

"Oh, you're real brave behind his back."

"See, I don't get it. I mean, you'll share that stuff with him and Copeland but not me? I'm better looking than both of them."

"Randy, shut the hell up and get out of my chair." She had never spoken to one of the wrestlers like that before but Randy was such an ass.

His face changed into a hard mask before he leapt from the chair and pinned her against the table. "Watch your mouth bitch," he growled. He trailed a finger down the side of her face. "You don't know who you're messing with."

The cold look in his eyes terrified her but she wasn't going to back down. "Knock it off Orton. You don't scare me," she pushed his hand away.

"I don't want to scare you Maggie, I want to fu..."

He never got the words out. All of a sudden he was gone, his body flying across the room to hit the wall.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her!" Adam yelled, his body trembling with rage. "I swear Orton; if I see you within a mile of her I will beat you senseless."

"Hey man, she's just a piece of ass. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

It took everything Maggie had to hold Adam back. She grabbed his arm and hung on for dear life. He swung around to look at her, his eyes wild with fury. "He's not worth it Adam," she stated quietly. "Please don't."

"Get out of here," Adam finally stated. Randy made it to his feet and smirked at them in the way only he could. Adam started towards him again, pulling Maggie along even though she had her heels dug in.

"Are you okay?" He asked once Randy left. Maggie nodded and let go of his arm. "Maggie, look at me."

She looked up and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Adam thought his heart would break. "Oh honey," he muttered, pulling her into his arms. "He scared you didn't he?"

"Well, well, I guess the rumors aren't rumors," Amy stated when she walked into the room. Maggie pulled away from Adam, wiping her eyes. She refused to let Amy see her cry.

"Amy, we were in the middle of something," Adam replied. He could smell her perfume from across the room. He thought he was going to be choked out by the sickly sweet stench. He preferred the way Maggie smelled, all sweet and soft.

"Mmm Adam, you are looking good today," Amy ran a finger down his forearm. Adam recoiled from her touch even though she didn't seem to notice. "Doesn't he look good Maggie? She asked as she turned to face her.

Maggie tilted her head as she studied her cousin. No one knew her like Maggie did. She was vindictive and petty despite her looks. She always found something wrong with Maggie. She was either too tall or too independent or stubborn. Or, if that failed to get rise out of her, her hair was too wild or her eyes too green or some stupid shit like that.

And then it hit her. Amy was jealous. It had been there in her face for years and she hadn't seen it.

"I like it better when he smiles," she stated quietly, looking over Amy's head at Adam. Their eyes met and Maggie couldn't look away. Amy stared at them, her eyes narrowing in understanding.

"He does have a nice smile," she replied.

Nice wasn't the word Maggie would have chosen. Delicious, breathtaking, enchanting and a little evil were the words she would use to describe it.

"Adam, Vince sent me to find you. He wants to see you in his office."

"I'll be there in a minute," Adam stated firmly, never taking his eyes off Maggie. She wished she knew what was going on in his head.

"He sounded upset," Amy started to say.

"I said I'll be there in a minute," Adam interrupted her.

"Fine!" Amy exclaimed before stomping out of the room.

"I hope you aren't in trouble because of what happened with Randy," Maggie stated. Adam never said a word, just started toward her. She'd never had anyone look at her like he did. A little bit frightened by what she saw in his eyes, she started to back away.

He just kept coming until she had no where to go. She put out her hands to stop him, bracing them on the hard muscles of his chest. He blocked her escape with a muscular arm on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little breathless.

"I'm going to kiss you," he said it so quietly she didn't think she heard him right.

"Why?"

"Because I want too, because I haven't been able to think of anything else since you got out of the car, just because."

"You know this is entirely your fault," she tried to find something to take his mind off what he was planning.

"How do you figure that?"

"You and your damned reputation," she whispered when he lowered his head. He smiled that evil smile she loved so much. He hesitated for a second; giving her time to move it she wanted too. She couldn't have if her life depended on it. Her knees had turned to jelly at the thought of kissing him.

A first kiss is supposed to be special but not devastating. Maggie couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she just went with it. She had no choice, he was devouring her.

She didn't recognize the sounds coming from her body. She thought she moaned but couldn't be sure. She just wanted to crawl inside his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. _Oh lord help me_ she thought.

"Excuse me," a voice came from far away. "Excuse me," it said a little louder. "You're wanted in Vince's office, now Copeland."

Adam pulled away reluctantly. "I heard you the first time."

"Oh, bring your little friend with you. He wants to see her too."

Maggie had no idea who had said that. Her blood was just beginning to return to its normal temperature, after being just short of making her brain sizzle. She stared at Adam, her fingers touching her mouth in amazement.

"Wow," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "Come on, we've been summoned." He linked his fingers with hers and led her from the room. She didn't protest. She couldn't. The only word she could form at that moment was "wow".

Everyone watched them, curious as to what was going on. No one said anything but as soon as they were out of earshot the whispers would start. Sometimes the back was worse than high school.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie was starting to get nervous. She'd never in trouble with the boss before. The only time she saw him was while he was in the makeup chair.

"What do you think this is about?" She whispered while they waited in Vince's make shift office.

"Us," was all Adam would say.

"Let me start by saying that I don't give a damn about what you do on your off time," Vince stated as soon as he walked in the door. "But when it follows you into the work place, I have to put a stop to it."

Maggie was confused. "We haven't done anything. Well, just one kiss but no one saw that."

"Don't you have some vacation time coming to you?" Vince asked, his eyes boring into Maggie's.

"Wait a minute," Adam spoke up. "You can't punish her for something that isn't her fault."

"Not her fault?" Vince raised his eyebrows as he looked at them. "You attacked Randy Orton because of her. I've got more rumors going around about you two than I care to acknowledge. And it's not her fault?"

"I'm still in the room," Maggie stated firmly. She wasn't going to let them talk about her like she wasn't there. "Adam didn't do anything wrong. Randy was touching me in a way I didn't care for and Adam stepped in and stopped him."

"Oh really, and this happened in the locker room where Adam almost broke Randy's nose."

Complete silence. Adam shifted restlessly in his chair, avoiding Maggie's eyes.

"You didn't know about that huh? Mr. Copeland has become a regular white knight where you're concerned."

"No, I didn't," she glanced at Adam. "But as far as the rumors, maybe you should ask if there is any truth to them before passing judgment."

Vince leaned forward in his chair and smiled at her. "Good for you. Don't take any shit. I still think it's a good idea for you two to spend some time away from each other. You are suspended for two weeks, with pay of course. Maybe things will cool down while you're gone."

"But," Adam started to say. Vince held up a hand to stop him.

"You are hot right now Adam. You're in line for a championship; you're putting people in the seats. I don't want to suspend you, I'm not stupid. I'm doing what's right for the company. She either takes a two week paid suspension or she takes a permanent one. Which will it be?"


	12. Chapter 12

Adam was miserable. His matches were off, his aggression taking everyone by surprise. He stalked around the back stage area like a man possessed. No one brought up Maggie's name for fear of getting their head bit off.

Randy made the mistake of asking about her, the usual sneer on his face. Adam slammed him against the wall, his forearm in his throat before he knew what hit him. He realized he was in serious trouble when he couldn't breathe.

"Maggie is off limits to you Randy. I will not tell you again."

"Damn man," he managed when Adam released him. "She must be one hot chick."

"Randy, either you have a death wish or you're just that stupid. Get out of my sight," Adam growled. Randy didn't waste any time, finally realizing he was pushing his luck.

Adam closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He missed Maggie damnit. He missed her smile, her laugh, and even her sarcasm. He'd never been so lonely in his life.

Thank God the two weeks were almost up. He didn't think he could take it much longer.

"Hi Adam, "Amy stated from behind him. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Damn he couldn't shake her. She followed him everywhere. He couldn't even stand to look at her anymore. Everything about the woman irritated him.

He used to think she had a great smile. Her smile was a faint light compared to the one Maggie bestowed on him. What a difference a couple of weeks made. Maggie intrigued him, invaded his dreams. He would give just about anything to hear her voice right now.

"Adam," she called again when he ignored her and started toward the door. He stopped, his shoulders tensing in frustration. He was hoping she would get the hint.

"What?" He growled as he turned to face her.

"Aren't we in a bad mood this evening?" She asked as she trailed her finger down his forearm. "Anything I can do to help?"

Adam took the time to really look at her. Her eyes held an invitation that a month ago he would have fallen over himself to answer. Now it just left him cold.

"I don't think so," he snarled as he deliberately jerked his arm away. "Maggie is the only one that can help me."

The eyes that he had thought so beautiful before looked like pieces of glass now. He didn't know about the jealousy churning in her stomach or the fact that she wasn't going to let her mousy cousin take him away. Adam had wanted her first. And she would be the last one he wanted, ever.

"I spoke with Maggie the other day," she softened her voice, stepping closer. "She's fine, she does this all the time."

Adam folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. "She does what all the time?" She didn't hear the warning in his voice or see how his eyes hardened.

"She takes things that aren't hers."

"And exactly what did she take?"

"Why you of course," she licked her lips as she eyed him from head to toe. "I just don't understand it. When she knows I have my eyes on someone, she puts on this little hard to get act and we both know she's not." She laughed bitterly. "I mean, it didn't take her long to hop into bed with you."

"You started the rumor," Adam stated softly. It all made sense now. His gaze hardened even more as he studied the woman standing before him.

Disgust filled him as he remembered how bad he had wanted her and how he had tried to use Maggie to get her. God he was one stupid man.

"Now she's off doing God know what with God knows whom," Amy continued, unaware she was digging her own grave. She waited for a response that never came. She looked up and gasped. Repulsion emanated from his eyes as he stared at her.

"You are a bitch," he growled low in his throat. "Do you really expect me to believe what you just said? Sounds like you were describing yourself instead of Maggie. With her, it's all or nothing." His gaze raked her from head to toe, contempt written on his face. "With you, it's just nothing."

He left her standing there, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Mark appeared out of nowhere to stand beside her. He chuckled softly as he bumped her with his elbow. "That was funny."

"Oh shut up Mark!" Amy roared before stomping off. He watched her for a second before jogging out to the parking lot. "Adam, wait!" He yelled, catching him just before he pulled off.

"WHAT? I'm not in the mood for a lecture tonight Mark," Adam rolled down his window, itching for a fight.

"I talked to Maggie today." This Adam could believe. Mark wouldn't lie to him.

"And? How is she?"

"She's thinking of getting another job. She doesn't want to cause any more trouble. I think you need to go talk her out of it."

"I would man but I don't know where she lives. No one will tell me shit." Adam punched the steering wheel in frustration.

"I know exactly where she lives." Mark grinned at him. "She's like a sister to me."

"And you're telling me this why?" Adam asked cautiously.

"BECAUSE she's like a sister to me and I want her to be happy. And for some unknown reason, you can make her happy. Which you better do or I'll make you unhappy."


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie leaned back in the lounge chair, stared at the night sky and basically let herself be miserable. A slight breeze tugged at her hair and teased her nose with the smell of honeysuckle. She realized after a couple of days being home how much she had missed it.

But she missed Adam more. His image popped into her mind at the most unorthodox moments. She would remember something he said or did, and she couldn't for the life of her get his smile out of her head.

The telephone taunted her, begging her to pick it up and call him. But she couldn't. She took Vince at his word, when he said two weeks he meant two weeks. No contact with Adam was the best thing for the both of them.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the chair. Adam had a ring rat in every city. He didn't need her. He might say he wanted her but that wouldn't last long. She saw the women he dated. She was too plain to hold his interest for any length of time.

And the thought of going back to work and having him ignore her broke her heart. _Out of sight, out of mind_ she told herself. It would be better for her in the long run to just be prepared for it.

Another breeze floated across the deck and Maggie rolled her eyes. Now she even imagined she could smell his cologne. "Oh my god girl," she muttered. "You have it bad."

She stood up and turned to go inside. The figure standing in front of her caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Hi," he stated, smiling that delicious smile of his. Her heart stopped for just a second and then began to pound in triple time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in wonder.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off her. A breeze was gently blowing the tips of her hair around her body. Those green and gold eyes that had haunted his dreams shone in the light from around the pool. She wore a yellow tee shirt and jeans, her feet bare beneath the hem.

_How could I have ever thought of her as anything but beautiful_? He thought as he opened the gate and walked toward her. "I had to see you," his voice came out husky with emotion. He had a speech planned but the words simply left his brain. So he said what he felt. "I miss you Maggie."

For once in her life she didn't stop to think about what she was doing. She launched herself into his arms, rocking him back with her weight. Her feet dangled inches from the deck and he squeezed the air from her body but she didn't care. He was here. And he missed her.

"I missed you so much," she whispered as she buried her face in his neck. "I thought I was going crazy when I could smell your cologne. How did you find me?"

"Mark." And that was all he needed to say.

"Oh," she stated as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'll have to thank him for that," she whispered, her eyes caressing his face. "You really missed me?"

His mouth captured hers for a kiss that made her toes curl. His arms tightened even more before letting her body slide down his. "Maggie, where do we go from here?" He asked, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't remember leading him to her bedroom. She just knew if she thought about it too much she would change her mind. Suddenly shy with him, she let her hair cover her face as she turned on the bedside lamp.

"Maggie." His voice caressed her as he moved closer. He cupped her cheeks with his large hands and ducked his head to see her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Okay, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with me," she answered honestly, her eyes searching his.

"Oh Maggie, I've never heard you say something so stupid before," he stated, resting his forehead against hers. He laughed when she slapped his arm, anger flashing in her eyes. "There's the Maggie I know and love."

Her lips parted in surprise and he took the opportunity to kiss her senseless. "You won't disappoint me unless you turn me away," he whispered, cradling her face in his hands. "And then I'll just keep coming back until you get it."

"Don't you mean until you get it?" She asked. Damn he'd missed her smart mouth and he told her so.

"No smart ass. Until you get the fact that you are more than just sex to me. I think I love you Maggie. I think I have since that first morning when you curled up against me in that cabin."

A long slow burn started in her stomach and flared in all directions. Adam fisted locks of her hair in his hands and angled her head for better access. He nibbled at her bottom lip, scraping it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. She sucked it into her mouth, drawing a groan from him.

"God Maggie," he murmured. She smiled against his mouth as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers brushed the hard wall of his chest as she slipped one through the buttonhole. He sucked in his breath sharply and she paused.

"Having a hard time handling me Copeland?" She questioned.

"Touch me again," he challenged.

She popped another button, then another, until his shirt hung open. She trailed her fingers lightly over the tight skin stretched across his ribs. "I love this right here," she murmured, touching the cut of muscle at his hip.

She leaned into him, kissing his chest as her hands shoved his shirt off his shoulders. His skin was hot, begging for touch. She nibbled the strong column of his neck, smiling against his skin when he groaned again. She reached for his zipper, her mouth opening in protest when he stopped her.

"My turn," he whispered as he turned her around. His skin burnt her back as he slid his hands under her shirt, teasing her stomach with light circles. She moaned when he cupped her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. Her head fell back against his shoulder, giving him access to the vulnerable spot just below her ear. "No bra?" He asked, not that he minded it one bit.

"Complaining?" she whispered.

"Hell no but this has got to go," he stripped her of her shirt. "And these," he lips touched the side of her neck, his fingers unsnapping her jeans. He pushed them off her hips, sucking in air when he realized she had no underwear on either.

"Not even a thong?" He asked, teasing her with light touches.

"Next time," she murmured, having a hard time forcing any words past her lips. She turned, returned the favor with his zipper, and pushed his pants and briefs down with one motion. He stepped out of them, not even remembering when he lost his shoes.

She smiled, wrapped her hand around him, and smiled even more when he grunted. She stroked him lightly, bringing out sounds of pleasure from his throat.

His hands were everywhere at once. They cupped her bottom to pull her up against him and she found herself walking backwards on her toes as he guided her to the bed. His erection pulsed in her hand, hot and hard, and it gave her a thrill to know she did this to him.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" She whispered against his mouth. He lowered her to the bed, dipped a finger into her, and almost lost it right then and there.

"I'm getting an idea," he replied. She reached for him when he pulled away, almost whimpering when he shook his head.

"Just let me look at you," he stated in a low voice. The light from the lamp cascaded over her, turning her body the same warm honey color as her hair. She blushed when he continued to stare. "You're perfect."

His tone filled with awe, he knelt over her, bending to get a taste. His mouth closed hungrily around a nipple as his hand cupped the other. She arched her body off the bed, amazed at the feelings he aroused with just a simple touch.

"Adam," she whimpered, burying her hands in his hair when he moved to her stomach. He moved even lower, nibbling at her thigh as she writhed beneath him.

"No," she started to sit up. He gently pushed her back down.

"Maggie, I've got to have a taste," he replied, lowering his head. His tongue was hot and slick and oh so talented. Her eyes grew wide as little tremors started deep in her, spreading out to her entire body.

Adam wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding to the bed when she started to move. She gripped the headboard and cried his name over and over when her orgasm hit. He moved quickly up her body, burying himself in one thrust.

"Damn," he moaned, her body convulsing around him. He withdrew slightly, grunting at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands still clinging to the headboard. "So tight," he moaned, forcing himself to slow down. He wanted this to last, wanted it to be good for her.

The thought would later stun the hell out of him. He never really cared about his partners. Most of the time, being with someone who was seen on television was enough for them.

"Don't stop," she commanded. "Don't hold back. Show me how much you want me."

Her words were like gasoline on a fire. She released the headboard to dig her nails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder. Adam shoved his arms under her shoulders and pulled her down onto him. There was nothing slow about their lovemaking. Adam talked to her as he moved, using words as well as his body to bring her to another orgasm.

She quivered violently, a low keen escaping her throat. Adam convulsed against her, his weight pressing her to the bed. "Maggie," he whispered against her neck. He couldn't move, his bones had melted to dust. "My Maggie," he kissed her softly, pushing her hair away from her face.

She didn't have the words to tell him how she felt. She simply held his face in her hands, touching him lightly. He finally managed to gather enough energy to roll off her.

"Still think you could disappoint me?" He whispered against her hair as he cradled her pliant body in his arms. She shook her head slightly, not able to form a coherent sentence. She was boneless and breathless and for once in her life, completely satisfied. She was asleep in the next second, her hand resting lightly on his heart. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. No longer on the fringes of his world, she had just become the center of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie smiled as her pillow rose and fell softly. She snuggled closer to the warm body beside her, her leg entwining with his. "Mmm, morning," she murmured as she nuzzled his neck.

"Good morning," he replied before stealing a slow hot kiss. "How do you feel?"

"You tell me," she practically moaned before slipping her hands beneath the covers.

"You are incorrigible," Adam laughed, stopping her before she could distract him. "Before we do that, we need to talk about you finding another job."

"I don't want another job," she tried to slip her hand under the cover again.

"Your very large self appointed brother told me you were thinking about getting another job," Adam replied incredulously.

"Well, I hate to tell you this honey but he lied. I couldn't wait to get back to see you."

"Is that so?" He asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I didn't prove that last night?" She questioned back. "Or earlier this morning? Or in the shower?"

"Well, I'm a slow learner. You might have to keep proving yourself," he murmured, zeroing in on the soft spot between her neck and shoulder.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she warned, her beautiful eyes smiling up at him before drifting close. "God you have a talented tongue," she moaned.

"Stroke my ego why don't you," he answered, his voice husky.

Her hand finally made it beneath the cover and he groaned. "That sounds like a challenge."

"You're damn straight it is."

Maggie returned to work, expecting a lot of whispering behind her back and stares. She was pleasantly surprised the warm welcome she received. Adam hovered close by in case someone stepped out of line. Even Randy was respectful.

"What did you do to him?" She asked after he left.

"Nothing," Adam played innocent. He grinned before placing a kiss on her mouth. "Time for my match," he whispered.

"Don't be making eyes at the women in the crowd," she teased. Adam cupped her head between his hands, his eyes losing their mischievous glint.

"You're the only woman I have eyes for Maggie. Believe me when I tell you that."

Mark walked in as Adam walked out and Maggie felt her eyes light up. "Well, if it isn't the big liar."

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders before sitting down in the chair. "His attitude was about to get his ass kicked."

"Adam had an attitude? Tell me it isn't so," she drawled dramatically.

"He was miserable with out you Maggie. I felt sorry for him."

"So you LIED," she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"He put Amy in her place and I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That he was in love. She made a move on him and he turned her down flat. It was so funny Maggie. The look on her face," Mark chuckled as he remembered it. "She can't handle rejection."

"Not very many people can," Maggie replied, a little ashamed of herself for not feeling sorry for Amy. Rejection could hurt more than people realized.

"So what are you going to do about her?" Mark asked.

"What should I do, challenge her to a match?" Maggie joked as she braided his long hair.

"Don't be smart," Mark chastised her. "He put her in her place now you need to the same or she'll never stop."

Sore loser, now that should have been Amy's middle name. Even if when there really wasn't a competition she was so accustomed to getting her way it killed her when she didn't. "I'll handle it when I have to," Maggie muttered. "I have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"No you don't," Mark shifted restlessly in the chair. "She's going to cause trouble for you Maggie."

"You are so sweet to be worrying about me but I can take care of myself."

"Who are you calling sweet?" He rose from the chair and towered over her. He gave her his most intimidating glare, frowning when she smiled at him.

"You don't scare me," she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Thanks for caring about me."

"You're welcome." His huge hand cupped the back of her head in an affectionate gesture. Adam strode into the room, stopping short when he caught sight of them. Jealousy ripped through his body and he didn't like it.

"Hey," Maggie whispered when she noticed him. Her eyes lit up and she immediately let go of Mark. "You okay?"

"Great, I had a good match. Hey Mark," he stated, striding forward to shake his hand.

"Adam," Mark gripped his hand firmly. "I hope you didn't think I was putting the moves on your woman."

"Would I stand a chance if you were?" Adam asked, half serious. Mark glanced at Maggie. She couldn't take her eyes off Adam and he was certain if they had been alone she would be climbing his frame right about now.

"I wouldn't want to be the woman Mark sets his sights on," Maggie remarked.

"Why?" Mark questioned. His eyes filled with hurt as he looked at her. Women flocked to him. He had four different room keys in his pocket at that very moment. He just had to make up his mind which one he wanted, or if he wanted all of them.

"I love you Mark, I really do. You are the sweetest man, once you let someone in." She had seen through the walls he had erected around his heart the first time he sat down in her chair.

"Not to mention I'm not that bad looking," he added, his eyes narrowing in fake anger.

Maggie studied him, tapping her chin with her finger. His face wasn't handsome in the classical sense but there was something in his eyes that made him sexy. Auburn hair, vibrant green eyes, and built like a Greek god. She knew he was half in love with her, as she was with him, but half didn't cut it. He needed someone that looked at him like she looked at Adam.

"The reason I said that," she grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart, "is because when you finally set your sights on one woman, she won't know what hit her. You'll sweep her off her feet and she'll never have a chance."


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie twisted the telephone cord around her finger, muttering under breath. She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. A chuckle sound behind her. She turned to find Adam standing in the doorway, his smile taking her breath.

"Are you laughing at me?" She challenged.

"No." His smile grew even wider. "If she didn't answer two minutes ago what makes you think she's going to answer now?"

"This is a big opportunity for her," Maggie sounded desperate. "If she can get to Charlotte in time, she could get that contract." She sighed and replaced the receiver.

Maggie was referring to her cousin, Sabrina. The new photographer hadn't worked out and the spot was open. She knew she needed the money, plus they would get to travel together.

"I don't think I want to meet any more of your family," Adam stated from the doorway.

"She's nothing like Amy, trust me you'll love her."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to play matchmaker?" Adam asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, reaching for the receiver again. "Let me try one more time."

Sabrina rolled over, glared at the telephone and growled. Her eyes zeroed in on the alarm clock. Two reasons someone called this time of the morning, someone had died or someone wanted too.

"What?" She yelled when she finally found the receiver.

"Good morning," a familiar voice floated over the line.

"Maggie? My god when did you get so cheery? And what's wrong?" Sabrina shoved her hair out of her face and sat up.

"I just wanted to call and chitchat."

"You called me before eight to chitchat?" Sabrina spat out the word. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I have no concept of time anymore," Maggie apologized. "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was sleeping until my pain in the ass cousin called me," Sabrina replied sarcastically.

"You want a job?" Maggie asked.

"I want coffee coffee would be good about now," Sabrina muttered, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

"Bring your equipment to the show tonight. I'll leave your name at the door."

"Oh Maggie, you know I haven't been involved with wrestling for a long time," Sabrina protested. "And I haven't taken pictures in forever."

"No excuses," Maggie stated firmly. "Not only do you have a chance for some serious money, there's someone I want you to meet."

"A man? You want me to meet a man?" She fumbled with the coffee filter, cursing when grounds scattered across the counter.

"Did I stutter, utter, or mutter?" Maggie retorted.

"Oh Mags, I don't want to be fixed up with anyone right now," Sabrina moaned.

"Drink your coffee, load up your stuff and get you ass to Charlotte. And it's not a man for you, this one's all mine. I'd have to kick your ass over this one."

"You have a man?" Sabrina teased.

"What's so amazing about that?" Maggie challenged.

"The original man hater has a man."

"Funny, now get here as early as you can so we can hang out. Love you," Maggie stated before hanging up. She turned to Adam and grinned. "She's coming." Her grin faded as he motioned for her come closer.

"Come here," he finally commanded.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You've been called to the office, again."

Maggie frowned. The last time she had been sent on a two week vacation and she wasn't ready to do it again.

"Have you been fighting in the locker room?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Have you?"

"Very funny," she muttered. "What in the world does Vince want with me?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it off any longer than I have too," Adam replied. Linking his fingers with hers he practically pulled her down the hallway. She had to run to keep up with his long legged stride. He stopped suddenly and she crashed into his broad back.

"Ooomph," the wind rushed from her body.

"Damn Maggie, this is not the time to be joking around," Adam admonished. She stepped back, rubbed her nose with the palm of her hand and glared at him through her watering eyes.

"I'll get right to the point," Vince stated as soon as they entered the room, not even looking up at them. "Maggie, I need for you to find me a model."

"A model?" She repeated.

"You're from the Charlotte area, surely you know someone. I need someone who isn't afraid to take risks and who doesn't look like a twig."

"I have just the person," Maggie smiled at him. Adam rolled his eyes. "What if she's at ringside, taking photographs when the spot comes up?"

"Can she actually take photographs?" Vince wanted to know.

"She's very good. And she does take a risk now and then."

"Yeah, like coming to see you," Adam muttered. Maggie elbowed him sharply.

"Fine, you work it out with her."

Maggie was almost out the door when a question hit her. "Who will she be working with?"

"Taker," was all Vince said. He didn't see the smile on Maggie's face or catch the twinkle in her eye.

"Perfect," she sashayed out into the hallway and grabbed Adam's hand. "I love it when a plan comes together," she giggled.

"Maggie, I love you but I'm not getting between you and Mark when he decides to put you over his knee."

"Yes you will because like you said, you love me. You'd never let anyone hurt me."


	17. Chapter 17

Sabrina collapsed in the makeup chair, her sides aching from laughter. She brushed away a tear, holding up her hand to get Maggie to stop. "Stop! I can't take anymore!" She exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you Nina," Maggie stated softly, leaning her hip against the counter. "You look good."  
Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "You're the one who has changed. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much."

"It's called satisfaction," Maggie confided under her breath. She arched her eyebrows and tilted her head in Adam's direction. "I am an official member of the mile high club," she whispered.

"Oh really?"

"You wouldn't believe…" Maggie trailed off as Adam walked up. He looked from Maggie to Sabrina, a confused expression on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Of course not babe, we were just catching up on old times," Maggie replied calmly, going up on her toes to place a not so quick kiss on his mouth.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got to go talk to John about the match. Love you."

"Love you too," Maggie replied. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?"

"I can't handle all this mushy stuff, especially coming from you."

"You're just jealous," Maggie teased.

"I'm not Amy," Sabrina retorted. "I'm happy for you, it's just…it's not you." Sabrina started to get up from the chair. "I better go get my stuff ready."

Maggie pushed her back down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a make over," Maggie replied as she pushed Sabrina back down into the chair, again.

"Maggie, I'm not some science project."

"You're right, you aren't. But, you are my favorite cousin and I want to play." Maggie released the clip holding Sabrina's hair. "Why do you always wear your hear up?"

"Hello, pot to kettle," Sabrina waved her hand in the air. "You always wear yours up," she reminded Maggie.

"Not always," Maggie muttered. Adam loved it when she trailed her hair over his stomach and…

"Earth to Maggie, hello."

"Sorry, I got distracted. You have beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes Nina; just let me play all right. I do this for a living. I promise I won't make you look bad."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes as she looked in the mirror. "What the hell did you do?" She asked.

"What? You look gorgeous."

"I know. What did you do?" Sabrina repeated the question.

"Stop it. Now you really should get out there and get a good spot beside the ring," Maggie urged. "And enjoy yourself."

Something in her tone caused Sabrina to stop. "What have you done?" She asked.

"Nothing," Maggie was all wide eyed innocence. Sabrina narrowed her eyes and wished for once in her life she could read minds.

"Maggie," she warned.

"Go, go," Maggie practically pushed her out of the room. "They'll be letting people in soon."

Maggie turned, her nose hitting a broad chest. She stumbled back and almost fell before Mark grabbed her and set her back on her feet.

"Maggie, watch where you're going," he chastised her.

"Well if you weren't such a big tree," she teased, laughter threading her voice. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I didn't sneak up on you." He looked past her to the door way. "That the girl?"

"Um, yes but I wouldn't call her a girl. She tends to dislike that."

"Is she cool with what's going on?"

"What is going on Mark? What are you going to do?"

His eyes blazed with amusement and deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. "You'll see," was all he would say.


	18. Chapter 18

Sabrina took her place beside the ring and checked her camera. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed the excitement of a live show.

The lights went down and the crowd rose as one. She couldn't hear herself think for the noise. A heavy rock theme flowed through the arena and Sabrina turned to get a shot of who ever was coming down the ramp. She did a double take through the camera lens.

The man casually strolling down the aisle took her breath. His long hair was pulled back into a tight braid. His long legs were clad in black denim and he had more than a few tattoos up and down his arms. He rolled his massive shoulders and made his way to her side of the ring.

She tried to move, to get out of his way but he stepped in front of her and smiled. She lowered the camera to meet his gaze head on. Their eyes clashed and she was certain the floor beneath her feet shifted.

He nodded to her before rolling into the ring. For such a large man he moved with a lot of grace and speed. He leaned casually in the corner, draping his arms on the ropes. She took his picture, pausing when he looked directly at her again.

His opponent hit the ring and she focused all her attention on getting the best shots possible. The match didn't last long at all. She took the time to change the film in her camera while he exited the ring.

The next thing she knew, he was in front of her, smiling devilishly. She took a step back out of reflex, gasping when he grabbed her wrist. His hand could have encircled it twice.

"What the hell?" She managed to mutter before he tossed her over his shoulder. He moved so fast she didn't have time to protest. She braced her arms on his back in an effort to gain some leverage. His body rumbled with laughter which made her try even harder. She twisted around to try to grab onto something.

"Will you be still?" He muttered, slapping her on the rear when she continued to squirm. She yelped in protest, the camera catching her look of indignation. Her long hair came loose from its binding and swung wildly around them. The crowd howled its approval when Mark stopped at the top of the ramp and raised one arm.

"Put me down!" Sabrina tried to scream over the noise. Mark simply turned and strode behind the curtain. Maggie stood at the end of the stairs, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Mark walked by her, shooting her a bright smile. Sabrina raised her head and glared at her through her heavy curtain of hair. "You are in sooo much trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Put me down!" Sabrina yelled. She twisted around to pull at Mark's braid. His head jerked back and his hand came up in the same instant to slap her rear again.

"Stop teasing me," he growled before placing her on her feet. Her arm went under her hair to flip it back and Mark could swear he saw fire shoot out of her eyes.

"Don't you dare smile at me!" She warned. The smiled stayed but his eyes started to wander. They started at her feet, raking up her body in slow motion. "What in the hell are you smirking about?"

"Excuse me?" He questioned, his eyes shining with amusement and his dimples growing deeper with his grin.

"Oooohhh!" She exclaimed, brushing past him to get to Maggie, who at that moment was hiding behind Adam. "Magnolia Mae, you can't hide from me."

Adam and Mark both burst out in laughter. Maggie stepped out from behind Adam to glare at her cousin.

"Thanks a lot Nina, now they BOTH know my real name."

"You could have at least warned me," Sabrina glowered at her.

"I didn't know, I swear," Maggie protested.

"She really didn't," Mark stepped up to take the blame, shock crossing his face when Sabrina held up a hand to stop him.

"I will deal with you in a minute," she stated calmly. Adam and Maggie exchanged looks of amusement as the two faced off.

"I don't think you know with whom you're speaking," Mark stated, taking a step toward her until she had to tilt her head back to look at him. She returned his intimidating stare until he laughed and tweaked her nose. "You're cute when you're angry."

She sputtered something intelligible and slapped his hand away. "I didn't find it funny," she grumbled.

"Oh come on," Maggie cajoled her. "That was priceless, I'm glad they got that on tape."

"You are just lucky that camera was attached to my neck," she poked Mark in the chest. "If I had dropped that camera..." she trailed off as Amy walked up.

"Sabrina, I'm surprised to see you here."

The hostility between them could have been cut with a knife. Adam and Mark both shifted their weight restlessly, uneasy with the feeling.

"Amy, I would say it's good to see you but it never is," Sabrina replied with a smirk.

"Bitch," Amy growled at her.

"Slut," Sabrina shot back. She wiggled her fingers at Amy's back as she stalked off. "God, I love my family," she sighed, garnering a laugh from the other three.

"See, I told you she wouldn't stay mad for long," Maggie remarked.

"I knew you knew!" Sabrina exclaimed, lunging for her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Adam stated as he shielded Maggie from Sabrina. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I can't," Mark replied. "I have a spot with Glenn."

"And I have to take pictures of it," Sabrina added.

"I have to make sure no one is having a makeup emergency. But I'll meet you there when I can okay?" Maggie leaned in to give him a kiss. "Love you."

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

"Men coming through in about five minute's people!" The floor manager shouted. You don't need to be in the shot unless you're Mark or Glenn. Get the hell out of the hallway."

Sabrina stepped behind a curtain out of camera range. She would never admit it to Maggie but she was enjoying herself. And there were worst ways to make money.

A loud bang sounded behind her and she jumped. Glenn stumbled into view with Mark right on his heels. Damn, they were really going at it. Glenn hit Mark with a chair and took off down the hallway.

Mark wiped the blood from his eye. "Damn," he muttered. The chair shot had opened up a cut. Blood poured into his eye but he had to continue. He hauled himself up and started down the hallway.

_**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**_

"Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Not now Amy," he growled.

"Adam, please." She grabbed his arm. "Give me just a minute."

"Why should I?"

"Because I owe you an apology."

_This should be good_ he thought, turning to face her.

"I was totally out of line when I said those things about Maggie."

He arched his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Maggie?" He looked over his shoulder when he realized she wasn't looking at him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he turned back to her.

"Maggie doesn't like me very much," she pouted.

"I wonder why," he replied dryly.

"It's just that," she paused and looked over his shoulder again. He started to turn when she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled.

The action caught him off guard and he stumbled forward, just managing to get his hands up to avoid crushing Amy against the wall. "What the hell?" He asked.

"Mmm, I like this, "Amy purred before pressing her mouth to his.

He grabbed her shoulders to push her away, not realizing Maggie was seeing the entire thing. She stopped dead in her tracks, her brain not computing what her eyes were seeing.

Adam had Amy pressed against the wall, his body almost hiding hers from view. And he was kissing her. Maggie felt her stomach start to revolt. She grabbed her mouth and backed quickly out of the room.

Her head whirled with the image. How could she be so stupid? He hadn't changed. All that talk about loving her was just a way to get in her pants.

The pain took her breathe away. Tears started to stream down her face and she stumbled out into the hallway.

Right into Mark's path.


	20. Chapter 20

Sabrina watched helplessly as Mark careened into Maggie. He was moving much too fast to stop and he hit her like a runaway train. The back of her head cracked like a whip when it hit the floor.

"Maggie!" Sabrina screamed, dropping her camera and rushing to her side.

"Where did she come from?" Mark asked, his eyes filled with confusion. "I couldn't stop, she was just there," he babbled when Sabrina knelt beside Maggie. "I blinked to get the blood out of my eye and there she was."

"Maggie, look at me," Sabrina cradled her hand. "Maggie."

"What the hell happened?" Adam questioned, confused by all the noise. "Oh my god Maggie," he dropped to his knees and reached for her.

"Don't, she hit her head," Sabrina warned when he went to pick her up.

EMT's rushed to her, shoving everyone out of the way. Most of the time they were for show but tonight they had a job to do. "Back up!" one of them exclaimed.

Sabrina rose to her feet as the medics swarmed Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her waist, a cold chill spreading through her body as they attended to her cousin.

Adam didn't move. Sabrina watched as he talked to Maggie, begging her to open her eyes. The medics finally made him get up. He stalked up to Mark, getting right in his face. "What the hell did you do?" He screamed.

"She came out of no where," Mark said, dumbfounded. He didn't even try to defend himself. "She knew I had a spot with Glenn. She knew the hallway was supposed to be clear. Why would she just step in the way?"

"I don't know." Sabrina wiped away a tear. She couldn't take her eyes off of Maggie's limp form.

Adam took a step back, silently thankful Mark hadn't snatched his head off. "Maggie's not stupid. She wouldn't do it on purpose," he said softly.

"She looked upset, like she crying," Sabrina added.

"She didn't even see me," Mark rubbed his hand over his face.

Adam felt his heart sink even lower. After he had pried Amy off and called her every name in the book, she continued to smile at him. Now he knew why.

"That scheming little bitch, "he muttered.

"What?"

He waved the question away, striding towards the ambulance when they started loading Maggie.

"Excuse me sir," one of the EMT's stepped in front of him.

"I'm going with her." Adam shoved the man out of the way and climbed in the back with her. "You'll have to kill me to get out," he warned when the man opened his mouth to protest.

Realizing he spoke the truth, the man closed the doors and ran to the front.


	21. Chapter 21

"Maggie, open your eyes," Adam pleaded as he followed the gurney into the emergency room. "Please Maggie."

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here," a nurse stepped in front of him. "You have to wait outside."

"I need to be with her when she wakes up!" He exclaimed.

"Sir, you must wait out here," the nurse stated firmly, gently pushing him back. She closed the curtain, blocking Maggie from his view. He paced the floor, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Sabrina busted through the door, Mark following behind her. The hospital staff stared in awe at the sight.

"Any word?" Sabrina questioned breathlessly.

"No, they won't let me in there. How did this happen? What the hell was she doing in that hallway?" The curtain slid open and he jumped toward the doctor. "Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, are you a family member?"

"No," Adam stated dejectedly.

"I am," Sabrina stepped forward. "And you can talk in front of them," she motioned to Mark and Adam. "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious. I'm sending her for x-rays and a CAT scan I think she's suffered a concussion but I'll need to see the results of those first. I'm concerned because she isn't awake. Can anyone tell me what happened? How hard did she hit her head?"

"It sounded like a gun shot," Sabrina stated softly. The sound echoed through her brain and she shivered. "It was horrible."

"Thank you," the doctor stated kindly, patting Sabrina on the arm. "It will be a while before I know anything. Why don't you go get something to eat, maybe get a little rest?"

"I'm not leaving," Adam declared. "I'm going to be here when she opens her eyes."

Her head hurt and her throat felt like sandpaper. Her eyes felt like someone had super glued them shut. She struggled to open them, groaning when the light bounced around her skull. Her gaze fell on the IV in the back of her hand and she finally realized she was in a hospital bed.

"What the," she croaked, struggling to sit up. Her head screamed in protest and she sank back down slowly. "How much did I drink? And why haven't you offered me any water yet?"  
Adam stared at her from his slumped position in the chair. His exhausted mind still hadn't registered the fact that she was actually awake and looking at him.

"Maggie? Oh my god you're awake!" He exclaimed suddenly, lunging from the chair to the bedside. "Hi sweetheart," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Uh, what was that for?" She asked. "And where in the hell is some water?"

Adam stared at her, his eyes caressing her face. She looked horrible. Her eyes were black and sunken, her skin a terrible shade of yellow and her beautiful hair lay matted and stringy on the pillow but he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She finally asked.

"You are so beautiful," he stated softly.

"Why am I in the hospital?" She questioned, ignoring his comment.

"You have a concussion."

"What?"

"You've been unconscious for five days honey," he replied gently.

"Five days? How did I get a concussion?"

He proceeded to tell her, leaving out the fact of what he thought she might have seen. He wanted to stay with her for as long as possible before she realized what had happened and kicked him out.

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

"Because you are," he answered simply.

"I don't understand, we've barely know each other but you've kissed my forehead and called me sweetheart. Did you push me in front of Mark and now you feel guilty? You were mad at me because I wouldn't help you get Amy right?"

His knees buckled and he stumbled backwards until his knees hit the chair and he sat down hard. He stared at her in disbelief. She stared back, her gaze steady and calm.

"Maggie, I love you," he whispered, reaching for her hand.

"I'm in a hospital bed with a damn concussion that I don't know if you caused and you're lying to me? That's sad Adam." She pulled away from him.

His brain couldn't compute what she was saying. "Maggie, you said you love me too. We've been seeing each other for months."

"No, the last time we saw each other, you were asking me to help you get Amy in bed. I remember because I was pissed and hurt."

"Maggie, I was stupid when I did that. And I'm sorry I hurt you but trust me, we're in love."

She looked at him, her beautiful eyes frosty. "I would remember falling in love with you Adam Copeland. And I don't. You are just being cruel. I'd really like it if you left now."

He didn't know what to say but he knew he couldn't leave until he got through to her. The door swung open and Mark stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. Adam's heart thumped heavily in his chest when her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Mark!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up. Her head threatened to explode and she quickly lay back down.

"You're awake," he stated before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Where's he going?" Maggie asked, more to herself than Adam. She ignored him, much like she had after he asked for that stupid favor.

"Probably to tell Sabrina and get your doctor."

"Sabrina is here? What's she doing here?"

"Holy hell," Adam muttered, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "You really don't remember."


	22. Chapter 22

Sabrina stole silently into Maggie's room. She looked horrible but, like Adam, Sabrina thought she never looked better. She sat down beside the bed, dropping her head and saying a silent prayer.

"You know you can't be quiet when you're trying to be," Maggie stated softly.

"Damn, I was trying so hard," Sabrina replied with a laugh.

"Is it true?" Maggie questioned, her eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Is what true?"

"Adam. Were we really dating? Am I in love with him?"

"You said so yourself," Sabrina replied softly. "I saw it with my own eyes. The man loves you Maggie. He hasn't left your side since this started. Vince even threatened to fire him and he told him to kiss his ass."

"Why can't I remember? I've been trying all day and all that comes to mind is him asking me to help him get Amy."

Sabrina sat back in shock. "What?'

"It's a long story," Maggie stated. "Do you know if we were," Maggie hesitated, a blush spreading across her face, "intimate?"

"You told me you are a member of the mile high club. I guess it's safe to say yes, you and Adam have been intimate."

Maggie sighed and slumped back against the pillow. "How did this happen to me? And who ran over me? Adam told me but it's all fuzzy."

"Mark ran over you. It was like you hit a Mack truck."

"That big mutant knocked me down," Maggie muttered good-naturedly. Her eyes kept trying to slide shut and she kept fighting to keep them open. She'd already missed five days of her life; she didn't want to miss anymore.

"It all happened so fast Maggie. I think he was in shock for days. All he kept saying was that he didn't have time to catch you. He really blames himself for you being here."

"Well he should, the big tree," Maggie mumbled under her breath. "I take that back, you tell him that it's not his fault. Mark would never hurt me. You should really get to know him Nina. He's a good man."

"I know," she replied softly.

"And tell Adam I'm sorry I don't remember being in love with him. Why in the world would I ever forget that?" Maggie asked before her eyes won the battle and she slipped off to sleep.

"I don't know Maggie, but I'm going to find out." Sabrina replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. "And I know just where to start."


	23. Chapter 23

Sabrina found her mark and stalked toward him. Adam glanced up, his expression becoming alarmed when he saw the look on her face. He stood up, nervously rubbing his hands on the sides of his jeans.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine but we need to talk."

"It's not what you think," Adam began.

Sabrina sighed and pulled him into an empty room, closing the door behind them and leaning against it to keep him from leaving.

"You don't know what I think Adam but I know something happened and I know _you_ know what it is. So start talking."

"I'm completely innocent," he stated emphatically. Sabrina's eyes narrowed at the statement and Adam started to back peddle. "I love Maggie and I would never do anything to hurt her. You have to believe me."

"We'll see, now spill." She thought he would start with the story of why he asked Maggie to help with Amy. She wasn't expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

"It was all Amy's doing. She said she wanted to apologize to me and then the next thing I know she's got me by the shirt and she's kissing me and I'm trying to get away," the words spilled out like rain from a gutter. "Maggie saw it and I know she probably thought the worst and then Mark ran her down,"

"Don't you dare blame Mark," Sabrina growled, stepping away from the door and into Adam's face. "It was not his fault. You did this to her. Don't you realize that what she saw is the reason she can't remember? She's traumatized, physically and emotionally."

"I know, I keep waiting for her to yell and scream and punish me but she just lies there, looking at me like I'm crazy for being in the room and being worried about her."

"She said something about you wanting her help with Amy. Care to tell me about that," Sabrina stepped back to the door, once again preventing him from leaving.

"I was stupid, I asked Maggie to help me get Amy in bed by making her jealous."

"Because Amy always wants what Maggie has," Sabrina finished for him. "God you are stupid," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "I guess you didn't realize that Amy's last conquest was Maggie's fiancée did you?"

The thought of Maggie being with someone else almost caused him to be sick. His stomach pitched and rolled and he sat down on the bed, his hands braced on his knees.

"She was engaged?"

"Yeap, right up until the WEDDING DAY," Sabrina practically yelled at him. "She found Amy and her soon to be groom in the limousine in a not so flattering position."

"Oh my god," Adam groaned. His demeanor changed quickly, like a flash of lightning. He stood up and started toward the door. "I'm going to kill Amy."

"No, you're not," Sabrina braced her hands on his chest to stop him. "All your energy needs to be on Maggie. You leave Amy to me."

"You believe me?" He asked, his eyes filled with relief.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie? I've already lost the one thing in the world that means the most to me."


	24. Chapter 24

Sabrina rushed through the arena, shouting apologies as she pushed past the people standing in the hallway. She was late. Her car wouldn't start and the cab driver didn't speak English or any other known language from what she could tell. She hated live shows almost as much as she loved them. The chaos kept her adrenaline flowing until the early hours of the morning.

She turned the corner and hit a wall. Her arms flailed uselessly as she tried to keep her balance and all she could see was a matching bed in the hospital with Maggie.

"Damn woman!" Mark exclaimed as he grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her towards him. "_Damn he's strong_," she thought as he lifted her off her feet with one hand.

"Stop it!" Sabrina finally commanded as he continued to toss her around like a rag doll. The fact that his large hand was all over her chest didn't help matters any.

"Just trying to help," he grinned at her, his dimples flashing when he finally sat her down.

"You call that helping?" She asked brusquely, ignoring the fact that she had cold chills from his touch. And not the bad kind either. She always knew when he was near; her body reacted to him before she ever saw him.

"Have you talked to Maggie today?" He asked, brushing his hands over her shirt in an effort to straighten out the mess he had made.

"STOP THAT," Sabrina slapped at his hands, ignoring the looks her raised voice had gotten. "She's supposed to be discharged today. Adam is going to take her home. I think he's hoping if he spends a little time with her she'll remember that they're a couple."

"Mmm," he replied, staring at her in a way she found thrilling and scary.

"What?" She asked, self consciously patting her hair.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You better get going, you're late."

"Much later now thanks to you," she muttered.

"Hey, you ran into me. Not that I'm complaining," he added before striding down the hallway. She took a moment to watch him go. If Greek Gods walked on earth, he was definitely one of them.

"Hey, has any one seen that makeup lady? I've got a problem!" Amy yelled from the makeup room.

"Oh yes you do," Sabrina muttered. The pictures could wait. Her blood began to boil as she thought about what Amy had done to Maggie. She strode casually into the room, shutting the door behind her and blocking it in the same manner as she had with Adam.

"So you have a problem huh?" She questioned softly. Amy's eyes met hers through the reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing a little makeup won't cure. Now Maggie on the other hand, she's got a real problem. Poor thing can't remember she's got a boyfriend. It must be rough, especially on Adam. You know he can't go that long without sex and Mags just won't give it up to someone she doesn't love."

Sabrina wanted to slap the smug smile off her face. It took everything she had not to walk across the room and knock her teeth down her throat. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been in a fight.

"You're so proud of yourself huh? I guess Maggie losing her memory was just an added bonus."

"No, the added bonus will be getting Adam in bed with me, where he belongs. Maggie was just a little bump in the road. He'll give up on her soon enough."

"Adam loves Maggie."

Amy smirked at the statement. "He wanted me first Sabrina. I shouldn't have played so hard to get. He got side tracked," she shrugged her shoulder as if it didn't matter. "Besides, Adam has some competition now. And he didn't make the mistake of asking her to help get me in bed."

Sabrina felt her heart slide into her shoes. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see. I bet you'll be hearing about it, oh say, in the next couple of hours."


	25. Chapter 25

Adam pushed the door open with his shoulder, his eyes immediately finding Maggie as she stood by the window. The sun hit her hair at just the right angle, turning it to the warm honey tone he loved so much.

"Hi," he stated softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

"You're going home today. I'm here to take you."

She frowned at him, her eyes going to the bathroom door. "But I already have a ride. I didn't know you were coming or I would have told him no."

Adam shrugged, assuming he knew who it was. "Mark won't mind if I take his spot."

"But Randy will," a voice stated from behind him. Adam's stomach dropped and his hands clenched into fists.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to give Maggie a ride home, or didn't you hear what she said," Randy smirked at him.

"The hell you are," Adam growled, taking a step closer.

"Adam!" Maggie exclaimed, seeing his intention. She stepped between them, her hand going out to stop Adam. "Randy offered me a ride and I accepted. He has no ulterior motive; he's just being a good friend."

Randy placed his hands on her shoulders and Adam thought his heart would explode. If she hadn't been standing between them he would have ripped Randy's head from his body.

"Yeah Copeland, I'm being a good friend," Randy's remarked smugly.

"Stop the act Orton; I know what you're up too."

Maggie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Both of you stop it!" She finally exclaimed. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm sick of this shit. Adam, I'm sorry but I'm going to let Randy take me home."

"But," he started to say.

"I really don't feel like being a referee right now. And he did offer first. You should've told me you wanted to give me a ride, not just assume I would jump at the chance to spend hours in the car with you."

"Maggie," Adam cajoled, reaching for her hand. She pulled away and stepped back, closer to Randy. Adam's heart thudded to a stop.

"I'd really like to go now," she murmured to Randy.

"Sure thing sweetie," Randy replied, grabbing her small bag and her hand. "See you later Copeland," he added with a smirk.

Adam watched them leave, his heart breaking into a million pieces. She had asked him once if a woman had ever brought him to his knees. He just didn't realize she would be the one doing it.


	26. Chapter 26

"No thank you Randy, I think all I need right now is to be alone," Maggie stated before practically shoving him out the door. She collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the long trip and his constant chatter. She couldn't believe he actually thought he was fooling her. She knew the moment she saw him and Adam glaring at each other that she was just a pawn.

"Men are so stupid," she muttered, pulling the holder from her hair and tossing it across the room. Her eyes closed of their own volition and she started to drift off into sleep when someone knocked on her door.

"Damn it," she cursed, struggling to her feet. "What part of I want to be alone do you not understand?" She yelled as she wrenched the door open. Adam stared at her in shock, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Oh it's you," she stated wearily. "I would ask what you are doing here but I'm too tired." She left the door standing open and stumbled back to the couch.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Adam remarked, stepping carefully into the house and closing the door.

"You drove all the way here to make sure I'm okay?" Maggie asked incredulously. "Boy you really are trying to rack up the brownie points."

"Maggie," he started to say. She held up one hand as the other lay limply on her forehead.

"I have a hammer pounding against my skull and my stomach is gnawing on my backbone. Randy couldn't shut up long enough to eat. I'll listen to everything you have to say to me if you'll get me some aspirin and food."

Adam didn't know what had brought about this stroke of luck but he wasn't about to argue. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and leaned down to tuck it around her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to move away.

"I don't want you to catch a chill," he stated quietly. "I'll be back in a few minutes with something to eat."

Maggie closed her eyes and let herself slide toward sleep. Somewhere along the way she stumbled upon a memory. She looked down on it, as if she were floating above the room. Adam, in nothing but a towel, bringing her a cup of coffee and grinning in the evil way he did. She watched as he leaned down and gave her a long tender kiss. "I love you Maggie," he whispered. Her heart lurched against her chest and she sat straight up.

"What the hell?" Was he telling the truth? Sabrina seemed to think he was. Why couldn't she remember? What had happened to her?

"Hey, do you want to go out back and sit in the sun while we eat?" Adam called from the kitchen. "The fresh air might do you some good."

"Sure," she replied. She tossed the blanket off her legs and started to get up.

"Hey, let me help you," Adam remarked, appearing in the doorway. He rushed to her side and gently took her arm. "I know you're weaker than you let on."

Her skin tingled at his touch and she had a flash of fingertips gliding slowly over her skin. Her mind might not remember him but her body seemed too. She looked up into his eyes and her whole body shook.

"Maggie?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"Just tried to get up too quickly," she muttered as she willed her body not to respond to him. "Food and fresh air and aspirin is what I need," she added too brightly as he helped her to the deck.

"I'll be right back with the food, don't move."

She collapsed in the deck chair, the evening breeze caressing her face. She smiled as the cool breeze slid over her body. She loved the country smells. She inhaled honeysuckle and pines and Adams cologne?

Images flashed painfully fast behind her eyelids. She gripped the arms of the chair, forcing her mind to continue on its chosen path.

She could see herself rising from the chair and turning to go into the house. He was standing there, at the gate. He lifted the latch, those long legs bringing him closer to her.

"I had to see you", his voice was ringing in her ears.

"Maggie?" Adam questioned as he stepped out on the back deck. She was sitting on the deck, almost the exact same spot she had been the first night he came here. "Are you okay?" He asked as he lifted the gate latch and walked toward her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Stop," she whispered. "Tell me what you said to me."

"I told you I had to see you," he took a few steps closer.

"And?"

"I missed you," his voice was as husky with emotion as it had been that night.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Mark told me," he replied, almost afraid to say anything else.

Maggie rose from the chair, turning to face him. Her eyes were misty as they took in the sight of him. It was almost like she was seeing him for the first time.

"You wanted to kiss me," she stated as she moved closer to him.

"Yes." His voice was so low it was almost a growl. His arms felt like they were filled with lead as she approached him. Her hand reached out for his, their fingers intertwining and he dropped the tray of sandwiches he held.

"So kiss me," she whispered as her body brushed his. She looked up at him with those eyes that had filled so many of his nights, eyes that weren't filled with distrust for the first time days.

"Maggie," he groaned. His hand came up to gently touch the side of her face, his eyes as soft as his touch. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"I think you said the same thing to me the first time you were here," she replied as she leaned into him.

"You remember?" He asked, his heart leaping in anticipation.

"I remember a little. Are you going to kiss me or not?" She demanded.

A first kiss had never been this sweet. His large hands framed her face as he lowered his head. He hesitated a second for pressing his mouth to hers. He couldn't take it if she rejected him.

Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body as close as she could get. Her hands tangled in his long hair, holding him to her. This was the closest she had ever come to heaven.

Adam set her away from him, his breathing hard and labored. She still aroused him too quickly. She wasn't ready to resume their relationship at the level he wanted. He waited for the mistrust to return to her eyes but they only smiled at him.

"Wow," was the only thing she said.

"I second that."

"You pack a powerful punch Mr. Copeland. How could I have forgotten what it was like to kiss you?"

"That's what I've been wondering." His smile touched the very center of her being. "I could never forget what you taste like."

A pink blush ran up her neck and over her cheeks. Her mind took a dirty little turn.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Just flushed from that kiss," was her reply. "Will you tell me why you had to come here to see me? Why wasn't I on the road?"

"I can't. The doctor said we shouldn't put any ideas in your head. Your memory has to come back on its own."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She didn't tense up or pull away from him; she simply relaxed against his chest. He dropped his head to rest on hers, grateful that she was in his arms. "I love you Magnolia Mae," he whispered.

Maggie burst into tears, her body shaking with sobs.

"Oh my god, what did I do now?" Adam asked in horror.

"You know my name," she moaned.

Confusion ripped through him. "I swear woman, you are the most aggravating.."

"No," she hiccupped, turning to face him. "You know my _name_," she buried her head in his chest. "That proves that what you've been saying is true. I never tell anyone my given name. I hate it. Why can't I remember us Adam? What happened? Why won't anyone tell me?"

"_Because if I do, you will hate me_," Adam thought as he held her tighter. _"And I already hate myself enough for the both of us."_


	27. Chapter 27

Sabrina watched in horror as the cab pulled away from the curb without her. "Hey!" She yelled, chasing it down the street. "Jackass!"

"Shit," she muttered as she walked back towards the arena. Her purse was in the trunk of that stupid car. Now she had no money to pay for another one.

"Problem?" Mark asked as she rounded the corner. She glared at him. "Hey, just asking a question," he held his arms up in surrender. "No need for the evil eye."

"I'm sorry," she finally stated. "It's just been one hell of a night."

"Tell you what; I'll be more than happy to give you a ride to your hotel. And I'll track down that little shit and get your stuff back."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she lunged at him. He caught her in mid-air, her arms going around his neck. Her feet dangled somewhere around his knees.

"Thank you!" she stated again, before realizing what she had done. His arms held her off the floor, her body crushed to his. She pulled back, their eyes colliding.

"I got a little excited," she whispered.

"I like it."

"You can put me down now."

He sat her down, amused as she straightened her clothes and refused to look at him.

"Not afraid of me are you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding? You're just a big pussycat." Sabrina blushed when she realized she was flirting.

"Where in the hell did you get that idea?" He demanded.

"I've watched you with Maggie," Sabrina replied honestly. "You're very sweet to her."

"Maggie has always been sweet to me."

"She called you a mutant you know."

"She did? That doesn't surprise me."

"Uh, are you ready?" She asked as they stood in silence. "I mean, I'd really like to get to the hotel."

"Yeah, be right back. Don't go chasing any cabs down the street." He wiggled a finger at her.

"Don't worry," she replied, smirking at him. "You are so not funny."

She stared in horror at the gleaming black Titan and at the man sitting on it. Surely he didn't expect her to ride that with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he caught sight of her.

"Uh, nothing," she stated as she shook her head.

"You have ridden a motorcycle before haven't you?" His dimples flashed as he smiled.

"Of course I have." Just not with someone like him.

The place where she would be sitting was almost nonexistent, his considerable frame taking up most of the seat. She would have to cling to him like a vine just to stay on. "I thought you had a car."

"I'm about an hour from my house. I had a friend bring my bike in so I would have a straight shot home," he explained. "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, come on then. It's going to rain soon and you don't want to be caught in it on a bike, at least I don't."

Sabrina swallowed her fear and took a deep breath before climbing on behind him, her hands resting casually on his sides. He revved the engine and rolled forward a few feet.

"Wait!" Sabrina exclaimed suddenly.

"WHAT?"

"Let me do something with my hair or I'll never get a brush through it again." She twisted her waist length hair up into a bun, securing it with a band she wore around her wrist.

Mark didn't give her time to find another excuse. He gunned the engine, letting the bike shoot forward. He smiled when her arms wrapped around his waist. She was glued to his back, her shouted words being lost in the wind.

Sabrina was disappointed when the hotel lights came into view. She didn't want the ride to end. She loved the thrill of the darkness and the powerful engine between her legs. Mark was a confident rider, never scaring her once. His broad back shielded her from the wind and the tiny drops of rain that had started to fall.

He pulled beneath the entranceway, cutting the engine when he received disapproving looks from an older couple exiting the hotel.

"Well, you're here and in one piece," he quipped as she extracted herself from the bike. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, takes more than that to scare me," she replied with a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're very welcome, but I need to go if I'm going to make it home before the rain hits."

His words were like a prophecy. The heavens opened up and the rain poured down. Sabrina chewed the inside of her lip as she tried to decide what to do. The nice thing, the right thing to do, would be offer him shelter in her room until it quit raining. It also scared the daylights out of her.

Thunder boomed as lightning cracked the dark sky. Sabrina literally jumped into his arms. She was shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm terrified of lightning," she managed to get out before another streak lit up the sky. She buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"Holy hell," he muttered as he got off the bike. Sabrina was still clinging to him. "Where's your room?"

She fished the key out of her pocket, wincing when thunder boomed again. Her shoulders were hunched, her eyes closed tightly against the streak of lightening that followed.

"Come on."

Mark ushered her into the lobby, extracting himself from her grip.

"I'll be right back. I have to take care of my bike."

The bellhop was a fan, thank God. He offered to watch the bike all night in exchange for an autograph. Mark readily agreed. Sabrina was almost in tears by the time he returned to her.

"My driving didn't scare you but flashes of light do?" He asked, trying to ease her fear.

"It's stupid I know," she muttered as they stepped on the elevator.

"No, it's not. Everyone is afraid of something." He reached for the tenth floor button.

"Ha, like what are you afraid of?" She questioned.

"Snakes."

"And you like Maggie?" She questioned incredulously.

"What does Maggie have to do with snakes?"

"She used to have them Mark."

The look of horror on his face was priceless. Sabrina couldn't stop the giggle that rose in her throat.

"She doesn't have them now does she?" He asked, his deep voice even deeper.

"No, she hasn't had them in years but she loves snakes. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"She's afraid of birds but likes snakes. That girl is messed up," Mark muttered.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and a large group of men entered. The smell of alcohol saturated the small space. Sabrina found herself pressing closer to Mark as they surged into the elevator. Several of them did double takes.

"Oh shit man, it's the Undertaker," one of them whispered. All eyes turned toward Mark. He stood perfectly still, his body automatically tensing. One of two things would happen.

They would be respectful, telling him how much they enjoyed his work, or they would be too drunk to realize that their mouth could get them into serious trouble.

"Damn man, you're even bigger in person," one young man stated. Mark towered over everyone by at least a foot. "I wouldn't want to run into you in a dark alley."

"Or a crowded elevator," Sabrina muttered.

The doors slid open when they reached the tenth floor. Mark grabbed Sabrina's hand and guided her through the sea of bodies. The men parted easily, letting them through.

"Hey man, you kick ass!" Someone exclaimed just before the doors closed. Mark continued to hold Sabrina's hand as he searched for her room. She shivered from his touch, if he noticed he didn't say anything.

"I'm glad they were fans," Sabrina muttered as she walked with him down the hall.

"Very rarely do I run up against someone who wants to try me," Mark replied. He opened the door to her room and motioned for her to enter.

"Ladies first," was his reply when she hesitated.


	28. Chapter 28

The room wasn't small but it felt that way when he closed the door. He immediately went to the window and closed the drapes to hide the lightening that flashed again.

"Thank you," Sabrina collapsed in a chair. She hated thunderstorms, she always had.

Mark didn't know what to do with himself. The only place to sit was a small chair that he knew he would be uncomfortable in or the bed. Sabrina was jumpy enough; he didn't want her to think he was trying to seduce her.

"YOU WANT TO," a little voice sounded in his head. "Shut up," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself," he replied with a small smile. She shot him a dubious look.

"Do that often?" She asked.

"No," his voice was forceful. He needed to leave. He couldn't sit here with her all night. The rain continued to beat against the window. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"Sit down, you're making me nervous," she stated from her chair.

"I'm not sitting in the little matchbox chair," his voice rose in volume. "That thing will throw me on the floor."

The image of the chair breaking apart beneath him was too much. Sabrina started to laugh. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Care to share with me?" Mark asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just had the picture of that flash in my head."

He couldn't help but smile, at least she wasn't freaking out over the storm anymore. "You think that would be funny huh?"

"Yeap," she nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes widened a bit when she looked at him again.

There was something about this man that she found attractive but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that he was so huge but he had been nothing but gentle with her.

His eyes held an intelligence and intensity that kept her off guard. He seemed to know what she was thinking and that was scary.

She loved the sound of his voice. It could vibrate off the walls or send chills down her spine. Sometimes it rolled like thunder and then other times it was like a caress.

"What? Did I grow another head?" He asked when she continued to stare at him. He liked the way her cheeks turned pink.

"Just trying to figure you out," she replied. She walked to the window, not thinking about the storm.

She pulled the curtain open just in time to see a brilliant flash of lightening. She jumped back, landing in Mark's lap on the bed.

"Damn woman," he muttered as her elbow connected with his stomach. Their gaze met and held. Sabrina watched as he lowered his head, anticipation making her heart thud.

Just as his mouth touched hers, a loud crack sounded through the room. For a moment she thought they had been struck by lightening until they tumbled to the floor. The bed shuddered and collapsed beside them.

"Oh my god, we broke the bed," she shrieked.

"And we weren't even doing anything," Mark replied dryly. "Imagine what will happen when I do get you between the sheets."

"And when will that be?" She trailed a finger across the open area of his shirt.

"Soon, but not on one of these cheap ass beds."

A loud knock at the door brought them to their feet. "Security!" Someone yelled. "Is everything okay in there?"

"We're fine," Sabrina replied. "The Undertaker just broke my bed."

"That's how rumors get started," he remarked as he dusted bits of wood off his clothes.

"Yeah, well let's see who has the scoop at the next show? My bet is on Amy."


	29. Chapter 29

Maggie was killing him. She had become more open with him since regaining the one memory. She didn't tense up when he touched her. She would smile at him shyly before allowing him to kiss her. She was becoming more and more responsive, wanting to be closer to him.

She curled up beside him on the couch, snuggling into his chest when he put his arm around her. Her hand came up, resting against his heart.

"I wish I could remember more," she murmured as her eyes started to close.

"You will, it'll just take time." He kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

The images came faster than before. Adam was crushing Amy against the wall, her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer.

Maggie sat up suddenly, jerking Adam from sleep.

"What?" He asked as he reached for her. She cringed and jumped to her feet.

"You were kissing her," she whispered, her voice full of pain and disappointment.

"It's not what you think Maggie."

"So it really did happen." She moved even further away from him and the mistrust once again found its way into her eyes.

"Yes but I didn't want to kiss her."

"Oh my god, you really expect me to believe that? I know what I saw. You were just using me to get to her."

"God no!" He exclaimed. "Amy is an empty shell. You bring laughter and fun and conversation and arguments and love to my life. You drive me crazy with your smart mouth and your wicked sense of humor and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You told me once you thought I was beautiful. You only said it that one time, when I woke up in the hospital. Was that just because I opened my eyes and your conscience was clear?"

He stared at her in disbelief. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

"Maggie," he stood up and moved closer to her. "You are beautiful. Your heart and your spirit and your intelligence," he searched for the words to tell her how he felt. "You touch a part of me that I can't explain. Every time I look at you, you're more beautiful than you were the minute before."

His voice was low and sexy and Maggie closed her eyes as his closeness started to overwhelm her.

"I know I'm not like the other women you're around all the time," she whispered.

"If that's what I wanted then that's what I would have," he whispered. "You touch me here," he placed her hand over his heart. "I love being with you. I love your quick mind and sharp tongue. You keep me on my toes."

His heart thumped heavily under her fingertips, the heat from his skin burning her. She looked up into his eyes, shocked by the emotions there.

"You want me," her voice trembled with realization.

"Yes, more than I want my next breath."

"What if I don't feel comfortable being with you in that way right now?"

"Then I'll wait. Maggie," his hands framed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes; "I love you. When you were hurt and I couldn't get you to respond to me," he paused as the painful memory washed over him, "it just about killed me. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to rush you. I will wait as long as it takes for you to remember that you love me, because you do and deep down you know that hasn't changed."

She pulled away from his touch and wiped away the tears that fell on her cheeks. "How do you know I love you? Maybe I'm just as good an actor as you are. Maybe I was using you to get to Mark. Did you ever think about that?" She spat at him, wanting to hurt him the way she was at that moment.

"Maggie, you are not going to push me away," Adam stated simply. "I'm not giving up on us."

"There is no us Adam. There's you and there's me and whatever we were, we're not now. I'd really like for you to leave."

"Maggie," he started to move toward her.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, holding her hand out to stop him. "If you care about me at all, you'll leave my house."

"I'll do what you ask because I do care about you. I,"

"Don't!" She cut him off. "Don't say it."

"Doesn't make it any less truthful," he shrugged. "You asked me once if a woman had ever brought me to my knees. Only you Maggie, you're the only one who can and the only one who ever will."

"But yet you found it necessary to kiss my cousin, the one you asked me to help you "get", she spoke softly. "I don't think I want that kind of love in my life Adam Copeland."

Adam moved to the door, his hands clenched in frustration. "I will prove to you that what you saw wasn't what you thought it was. I didn't do anything to hurt you."

"Sure Adam, bring me a taped confession from Amy saying she set you up. That should do it," Maggie ground out.

"If that's what it takes," Adam replied before walking out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Mark stared at Adam in disbelief. He shook his head and asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"Amy wants to play with my life Mark. She's not going to get away with it."

"No," Mark replied in a hard voice. "I don't like the idea."

"What else am I going to do? She won't admit to anything on her own. It's the only choice I have."

"What's the only choice you have?" Sabrina asked as she dropped her bag into an empty chair.

"For him and Amy to be a couple," Mark answered for him. He knew what would happen and didn't try to stop it.

"What!" Sabrina lunged at Adam, catching him in the stomach with a powerful punch. "Are you insane?" She asked, taking aim at his jaw.

"HEY!" Adam exclaimed when he finally caught his breath, dodging Sabrina's flying fist and putting Mark between them. "Why the hell did you do that man?" He asked.

"Because you need some sense knocked into you," Mark replied. "And it was funny as hell," he added with a smile. "Calm down," he admonished Sabrina as she tried to go around him to get to Adam.

"Why the hell would you want to be with her?" Sabrina asked furiously. "After what she's done to you and Maggie, Adam you are off your rocker."

"It will just be an on air thing. I need her confession and for that she has to trust me. It's what Maggie wants. It's the only way she'll believe me."

Sabrina felt her anger ebb. "You're doing this for Maggie?"

"I love her Sabrina," he stated simply. "I'd do anything for her."

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Mark stared at her in amazement. "You're okay with this?"

"He loves her Mark. I believe that and I'm willing to help him."

Adam grabbed her up in a bear hug and Mark fought the jealously welling up in him. Where the hell did that come from? He asked himself before shaking his head to rid it of the thought.

"I'm going to Vince with the idea. Will you back me up?" He asked Mark.

"If you'll let go of her," Mark growled. Adam released Sabrina quickly, his eyes flashing in amusement. "Sorry," he stated with a smile. "I'll catch you guys later."

"That wasn't very nice," Sabrina remarked softly.

Mark didn't stop to think about what he was doing. He grabbed her by her arms, lifting her to him. The kiss was quick and hard, leaving her breathless. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," he stated as he let her go. "Hope you don't mind."  
"Wow, the Deadman can kiss," she remarked casually even though her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

"You'd be surprised at what the Deadman can do."

The air between them crackled with tension as they stared at each other.

"What are we going to do about this?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"US, this," he motioned between them. "I dream about you and they are not nice dreams."

"I give you nightmares?" Sabrina teased.

"You give me something but it's not nightmares."

Sabrina felt her face start to burn. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"Well," Mark moved closer. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Vince said yes," Adam stated as he walked into the room. He stopped short as the wall of tension hit him. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No."

"Yes."

They replied at the same time. Sabrina cleared her throat and turned to face Adam. "So Vince is okay with it?"

"Yeah, he's going to bring it up to Amy like it was his idea so she won't get suspicious."

"You told him?"

"I had too. He's not stupid."

"Are you going to tell Maggie?" Sabrina wanted to know.

"I figured you would. She won't believe me anyway."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

"Good and while you're at it, why don't you tell her how you and Mark broke that bed in the hotel the other day. Rumor has it there were handcuffs involved."

"Where did you hear that?" Mark asked.

Adam shrugged. "That's the story in the locker room."

"And you let them talk about her that way?" Mark rolled his shoulders and straightened his spine as he asked the question. "I didn't let any one get away with it when it was Maggie."

"I defended her," Adam held out his hands to hold Mark off. "AND, I told them that if they wanted to truth to come talk to you guys. Not that any one will."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they are all scared of you," Sabrina replied nonchalantly. She looked surprised when Mark glared at her. "Well it's the truth," she shrugged. "No one in their right mind is going to challenge you about your sexual prowess."

"Well," Mark smiled broadly, his dimples cutting deeply into his cheeks, "that's true."

"Even if it is a lie," she replied casually.

"Excuse me?" Mark demanded.

"The rumor, you big tree. I don't know anything about your sexual prowess."

"Not yet anyway," Mark remarked dryly.

"Damn, is that what it's like with me and Maggie?" Adam asked as he watched them.

"What?" Sabrina and Mark both questioned.

"The banter and sexual tension that's between you guys." Adam sank down the wall, running his hands over his face. "I miss her. I've got to get her back."

"You will, even if I have to beat a confession out of Amy," Sabrina reassured him. "Come to think of it, that's not such a bad idea."

"Uh oh, you've got a gleam in your eye I've never seen before," Mark stated. "I like it."

"You'll like this even better," Sabrina smiled broadly, the dimple in her cheek matching his. "How's this for a plan?"


	31. Chapter 31

Adam positioned himself just outside the women's locker room and waited for the fireworks to start. He braced himself for what he was about to do and prayed that it was the right thing. Just the thought of touching Amy made his skin crawl but he if this was what he had to do to get Maggie back then he would suffer through it.

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder before pushing through the door. Amy met her gaze in the mirror and smirked. "What are you doing in here?" She questioned as she applied her makeup.

"I have one question for you Amy and I want the truth."

"You've got some nerve coming in here and demanding answers. You're just a photographer."

"Look at me Amy." Sabrina felt her anger rising and fought to get a grip on it. She had a plan, one that she needed to stick to no matter how infuriating Amy was.

"What Sabrina, I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for my match and my debut as the new girlfriend of one Adam "Edge" Copeland."

"Did you set him up? Did you cause Maggie's accident?" Sabrina spit the questions out through clenched teeth.

"Of course not," Amy lied effortlessly. "Mark caused her accident. He's the one who ran her down like a dog in the street."

_Perfect_ Sabrina thought, _just keep running your mouth_. "I think you're lying," Sabrina moved closer to where Amy sat.

"To paraphrase The Rock, it doesn't matter what you think," Amy sneered. "What matters is that I'm going to be paired with Adam, which means we will have to travel together, which means he won't be hanging onto every word Maggie says, which means I'll finally get to finish what I started before she interrupted me."

"I know you caused that accident Amy and I'm going to prove it," Sabrina stated softly and slowly.

"You know shit!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up and turning to face her cousin. "What does it matter any way? Maggie doesn't want Adam anymore. She's through. Let it go Sabrina or I'll have to turn my attention to Mark."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. The fact that he broke the bed in that hotel makes me curious. I might want to take a ride on the American Bad Ass. And he probably wants a real woman after being with you."

Sabrina knew she shouldn't, it was just suppose to be an act but her emotions overwhelmed her and she launched herself at Amy. Not expecting it, Amy didn't have time to defend herself.

"Oh hell," Adam muttered when Amy shrieked. He selfishly counted to ten, slowly, so Sabrina could get her licks in before he broke it up.

"Shouldn't you be in there by now?" Mark whispered as he sidled up to the other side of the door.

"Ssshhh," Adam warned, "You'll make me lose count."

"Man, get in there!" Mark admonished, shoving Adam through the door.

"What the hell?" Adam yelled as he pulled Sabrina off Amy. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"I came in here to get answers from this bitch," Sabrina managed through gritted teeth, shoving her hair out of her face and trying to catch her breath. "I came to get answers for Maggie."

"Maggie doesn't deserve answers," Adam stated as he helped Amy to her feet. She stared at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her about the kiss she shared with Mark," Adam shouted. Sabrina drew back in surprise. "Oh yeah, didn't know about that one huh? Maggie is just a little girl trapped in a woman's body. She doesn't understand attraction. She doesn't understand me."

"Adam," Sabrina began.

"Let it go Sabrina. Maggie and I are no more. I'm not the type of man who can just be with just one woman, especially one as uptight as Maggie. Besides, I've got to think of my career and Maggie can't help me with that." He paused for effect, looking into Amy's eyes. "But Amy can."

It took every bit of strength he had to say those words. It took even more resolve and determination to cup Amy's face in his hands and act like he cared that she had a black eye.

"What a way to start our first night together," he murmured as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "How will we explain this?"

"We'll just say I was attacked by a crazed fan," Amy replied as she clutched at his wrist. She smirked at Sabrina, leaning into Adam's body. "How's that for answers?" She asked.

"You deserve each other, you both make me sick," Sabrina growled before turning on her heel and stalking out the door. Tears welled in her eyes when she realized her hand hurt like hell. She tried to shake it off, which only made it hurt worse.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked when he caught up with her.

"I think I broke something," she stated calmly, trying to make a fist and failing.

"Let me see," Mark gently took her hand and examined it. Her knuckles were rapidly swelling and turning different colors. "Damn girl, how many times did you hit her?"

"Twice and boy did it feel good," she laughed and cried at the same time as he unfolded her fingers all the way.

"It's not broke but it's close." He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "You were great," he murmured, turning her hand over and kissing her palm. She caught her breath when his tongue touched the center of her hand, the pain forgotten for a moment. "One helluva actress," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I love your passion and your fire."

"Thanks," she whispered back. "She said some things that pissed me off."

"About Maggie?" Mark asked between soft kisses to her wrist.

"It's not always about Maggie," she replied, closing her eyes as he sucked at the tender skin.

"Hmm," he hummed as he buried his free hand in her hair and tilted her face up. "What was it that set you off?"

"She said some things about you that I didn't like."

"So now you're my defender?" He kissed her softly, playing with her mouth.

"If that's what you want to call it," she murmured against his lips.

"I've never had a defender before," he replied, using his thumb to apply pressure to her jaw, opening her up to him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll call it even."

"Hmm," he hummed again. "Anything you want."


	32. Chapter 32

Maggie rounded the corner, stopping short at the sight of Mark and Sabrina. Tears welled up in her eyes as an image of Adam holding her face in his hands flashed across her mind. She brushed them away and plastered a smile on her face.

"Alright you two, cut it out," she stated.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" Sabrina questioned.

"Working, this is my job."

"But the doctors," Sabrina started to say.

"Released me," Maggie interrupted her. "I'm fine. Trust me; I couldn't take sitting at home one more day."

"You know what tonight is," Mark said quietly. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

"What? The Adam and Amy show? I could care less," Maggie shrugged. "He can do what ever he wants too, doesn't matter to me."

"Well that's nice to know," Amy stated from behind her. Maggie rolled her eyes before turning to face her but ended up virtually nose to chest with Adam. He almost reached for her but managed to stop himself. "You cut your hair," he said before he thought.

"So?" Maggie challenged, tucking the shoulder length tresses behind her ears and stepping back.

Adam regained his composure, knowing Amy was watching his every move.

"Just an observation," he replied coolly. "I never really liked it anyway."

Another memory assaulted her and she had to reach for the wall to steady herself. Adam was in her bed, buck naked except for her long hair trailing over his stomach.

"Maggie?" Sabrina asked. She snuck a glance at Adam to gauge his reaction. The muscle in his jaw jumped at a rapid pace but he didn't raise a finger to help her as she swayed on her feet.

"Sorry," Maggie pushed away from the wall. "I don't know what happened."

"Let's go before she pulls this poor pitiful me act again," Amy grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him away. "Make sure you catch the match tonight Maggie. Or rather the ending," she looked at Adam adoringly and smiled,"I'm going to show you what you were doing wrong."

"I'm going to hell," Maggie muttered as she watched them walk away.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to hell because I hate a member of my own family. How the hell did she come from the same ancestors I did?"

"Just lucky I guess," Sabrina replied dryly, clutching her hand to her chest. Her knuckles throbbed with every heart beat and she couldn't flex her fingers at all.

"Come on, we're going to see the trainer," Mark stated firmly.

She watched as Mark wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist and guided her down the hallway. A feeling of loneliness gripped her heart and she slid down the wall. She knew what Adam was trying to do and it amazed her that he would go so far to prove his innocence. She just wished she could remember their time together. Sick and tired of being the damsel in distress, it finally happened.

She got MAD.


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay guys, this is the way it is," Maggie stated, pushing her way past Mark into his hotel room. She knew they were having a "secret" meeting and she wasn't going to be left out again. "You are not to dissuade me from helping. This is my life too."

"Maggie!" Mark exclaimed, staring after her in disbelief. "You can't be here!"

"Oh yes I can," she replied, bracing her hands on her hips and turning to face him. She stared him down before turning her attention to Sabrina and Adam. "You will not keep me in the dark anymore, is that clear?"

"You were never in the dark, we told you what we were doing," Adam stated, drinking in the sight of her. She looked magnificent with her eyes flashing and her hair swinging around her shoulders. As much as he hated to admit it, the hairstyle was growing on him.

"I want to help."

"You can help by not being here," Mark grabbed her arm and tried to lead her to the door. She dug her heels in, holding onto the edge of the bathroom door.

"Will you just listen to me?" She shouted at him, finally twisting out of his grip. "I've been thinking about this for the past week and I think I know another way we can get answers."

"And what would that be?"

She cleared her throat, squared her shoulders and just said it. "I can play Orton."

No one said a word, for a few seconds. Sabrina and Mark jumped at her at the same time. "Are you insane?" Mark yelled. "Where in the hell did you come up with that idea?" Sabrina questioned. Maggie held up a hand and turned to Adam, waiting for his question.

"No," he said simply.

"NO?" She tossed back at him. "You can make out with Amy in front of millions of people, spend countless hours in a car with her, trying to find answers, but I can't help?"

"I'm not enjoying this Maggie," Adam stated quietly. "Trust me; it's not how I want to spend my time."

"Have any of you ever wondered why Randy showed up at the hospital?" She asked, turning her gaze to each of them. "I know I was not friends with that man yet he turns up in my hospital room, willing to drive me home. And all he talked about all the way there was how great he is. No concern for me at all."

She knelt down in front of where Adam sat and placed her hands on his knees. "You came to my house even after I told you not too and all you cared about was me. I keep having these flashes of us together," she whispered. "I keep seeing us together, riding down the road, listening to music and holding hands. I want that back but I can't have it if I don't know what really happened that day. I want to do this for us."

"Damn Maggie," he cupped her face in his hands, his eyes telling her how much that statement meant, "I'm glad that you are remembering and I understand why you want to do it, but I can't say yes."

"Why?"

"Because Orton is unpredictable and if he finds out what you are doing, he will hurt you and I can't take that chance."

"It's not your decision to make Adam. I'm doing it, with or without your support." She pulled away from his touch and stood up. "That goes for you two too," she pointed at Mark and Sabrina. "I don't like being the damsel in distress. It pisses me off and I'm going to do it anymore."

"She's not doing it anymore," Sabrina repeated, a smirk on her lips. "She's pissed."

"Yeap, she's pissy all right" Mark stated quietly.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "What the hell is so funny about that?"

"It's not funny, it's a relief."

"Okay, I'm not following you."

"I wondered when we were going to get the old Maggie back. You're right; the whole damsel thing does not suit you."

"So does this mean you're ready to listen to _my_ idea?"

"If we have too," Mark stated dryly. "But Adam's right, Orton is dangerous. I'd rather know what you were up too and be ready for whatever happens than for you to go out on your own."


	34. Chapter 34

Maggie squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before stepping into the lion's den. To say Randy was shocked would be an understatement. His jaw dropped open and he did an almost comical gulp. He might be alone for now but she knew the locker room would be filling up in a matter of minutes.

"Maggie, what are you doing in here?" He demanded..

"I came to ask why you never called me after you dropped me off," she stated softly. She forced herself to stand completely still as he ran his eyes from her toes to the top of her head. She knew how she looked; she had planned the outfit for days.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, I figured since I'm single I should take advantage of my assets. I'm so glad you approve."

She forced the words out, even though they almost choked her. Randy leered at her, his eyes going to her legs and the skirt that covered less than it should.

"Oh I approve. It just makes me wonder what the hell you think you're doing." His voice turned hard and he moved closer to her. "Are you trying to play me?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked innocently. "You've been on my mind since you left my house." It wasn't a complete lie. She channeled the anger and frustration she felt into her acting.

"Have I now?" Randy walked behind her, trailing a finger down her spine, close to the band of her low riding skirt. "What kind of thoughts have you been having Miss Maggie?"

How she managed to hide the shiver that ran through her, she would never know. Something about the way he spoke teased at her memory. She forced herself to relax and try to recall what it was.

"_You don't know who you're messing with," he said as he trailed a finger down the side of her face. "I don't want to scare you Maggie, I want to fu..."_

And then he was gone and Adam stood in his place, his eyes blazing with fury_. "Don't you ever put your hands on her!" _That was the day he kissed her, their first kiss. The memory and the feelings hit her hard. She trembled and Randy smiled, thinking it was because of him.

"Tell you what babe, meet me after the show. I'll show you what a real man can do," he whispered, nuzzling the side of her neck and sliding his arms around her waist. She thought she would throw up.

"What ever you want Randy,' she replied, extracting herself from his arms before he could make another move. She turned to leave, almost biting her tongue into when he slapped her rear.

A large hand reached out from no where and gripped her arm. "What the hell was that?" Mark asked, making sure his voice resonated off the walls and moving her out of the doorway. Wrestlers filed in behind him, staring curiously at them.

"For such a big man, you sure don't make a lot of noise," she remarked dryly.

"I'm not in the mood Maggie," Mark warned in his Undertaker voice. "Tell me what the hell you think you're doing."

"Don't try to bully me Mark. You aren't my keeper," she shoved at his chest with her free hand before jerking her arm out of his grasp. "Shouldn't you be somewhere mooning over Sabrina?"

"What the hell? Where did that come from?"

"My lips," she spat at him sarcastically.

"Did you hit your head again?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been acting really weird these last few days. You won't talk to me, you won't talk to Sabrina, but you're in here, talking to that." He pointed in Randy's direction. "You aren't going to find anything but trouble with Orton. I don't like him Maggie and I don't like you very much right now."

"You did this to me," she shot at him, hating herself for having to say it but it was part of the plan. "The Maggie you don't like is the Maggie you caused."

"Maggie," he reached for her.

"Don't touch me Mark. How do you live with the fact that you triggered this?" She tapped her head with her finger. "I've lost months and months of memories."

"You know that was an accident," he stated softly, the hurt he felt over it evident on his face. She knew he wasn't that good of an actor.

"Accident or not, you were not there for me like you should have been. _Randy_ gave me a ride home. I guess you were too interested in getting into my cousin's pants. That seems to be a theme with you guys."

"Maggie," Mark sighed, acting like he was having a hard time spitting out his next words, "Amy kissed Adam and you saw it. You were upset and you ran out in front of me. I didn't see you until it was too late."

"How do you know she kissed him? Did you see it or are you just taking his word for it? Oh wait," she paused, opening her eyes wide and getting as close up in his face as she could, "you couldn't have seen it; you were too busy knocking the life out of me!"

"Do you really hate me that much? I see it in your eyes but I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Are you going to believe your eyes or your head?" She knew everyone in the room was staring at them, not at all ashamed to be watching their friendship having a meltdown. Mark shook his head and stepped away from her.

"I love you Maggie and I won't let you do this to yourself."

"You can't stop me Mark. Believe it or not, I'm not some damsel in need of rescuing and I sure as hell don't need your protection. Instead of trying to fix me, why don't you get on with your own life and let me get on with mine."

"AAHHHH!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her arms. "I just want to pick you up and shake some sense into you!"

"What the hell are you doing?" John Cena asked when he and Adam walked into the room. "Take your hands off her!"

Mark released her, running a hand over his face in frustration. "You talk some sense into her then. She's not listening to me." He jerked the door open, almost tearing it off its hinges in his haste to get away.

"What the hell was that about?" John took her by the arm and led her away from the center of the room. She made sure everyone heard her reply.

"He's just mad because I have a date with Randy."

"Orton? You have a date with Orton? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh I don't know; that I might have fun? That I might not go to bed alone? That I might have someone there when I wake up in the morning?" She tossed over her shoulder at Adam.

"You don't mean that." John shook his head. He looked at Adam for help but found him staring at the floor instead.

"Sure I do. Maybe I'll have a live sex act with Randy. I wonder what kind of ratings we would pull in."

"No one would even watch that," Adam replied sarcastically. "Who would want to see the makeup artist make out with Orton?" He knew what she was going to do but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

"Oh really?" She asked. Pushing John aside, she strode over to Randy, grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him. That was all it took. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the floor. The whole time he plundered her mouth, she was thinking about the academy award she should win for stomaching it. When he finally released her, she wanted to run to the shower and scrub the feel of him off her but instead she wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb and smirked at Adam.

"Next?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling. Hands shot up all around her and she laughed. "How's that for ratings?"


End file.
